Christmas time is for family, friends and those you love
by break the spell
Summary: My idea is that as it is so close to Christmas to write a Christmas story based on something I think is an important part of Christmas which is family and friends. In the story Fletch hears a poem and decides to go after Colette.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it would be nice to write a nice Christmas story.

My idea was to write a Christmas story based on something I think is an important part of Christmas which is family and friends. In the story Fletch hears a poem and decides to go after Colette.

Hope you like it x

* * *

><p>There is three weeks before Christmas day so there are lots of Christmas celebrations happening. There are choirs singing in the hospital and the visiting wards trying to cheer everyone up and spread some Christmas joy. To try and make the Children who are in hospital for Christmas feel better they have Santa and an elf going around the Children's ward's to talk to them.<p>

Later that day Santa felt unwell and ended up collapsing outside the hospital. The elf calls for help and Fletch and Mo quickly run over, she checked his pulse.

"He's tachycardic". They got a stretcher and took him up to Darwin. On the way up Santa regained consciousness.

"I can't, I need to get back to the children"

Fletch said "Hold on Santa, we need to get you sorted first"

"Well if I can't be Santa, you will"

Mo started laughing "Great idea"

When they got to the ward and got Santa onto a bed and into a hospital gown Mo and one of the bank nurses started to do some tests while Fletch got changed. He came back and Mo started laughing "You look beautiful".

Santa waved Fletch over "You need to go to the five children's wards on the bottom of the list which my elf has"

"Yes Sir, I mean Father Christmas, umm Santa. Get well soon".

After going around the wards to see the children Fletch got a bit emotional but then he had a really good idea. He remembered how much he loved Christmas and a child and seeing the children's faces light up when they seen him made him think that it would be nice on Christmas day if they all had a visit from Santa but with a Christmas present.

So that night he organised a fundraising event to raise money to get all the children who is going to be in hospital on Christmas day a present. So he got in contact the next day with a few local primary schools to come and sing some carols and say some Christmas poems.

A week later, after putting so much effort into the fundraising event and advertising, nearly everything was ready. All he needed to do was decorate the room. At about two in the afternoon he went to the hall where he was doing the event with his car full of Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree. About 10 minutes later Jake comes with even more decoration in his car. In about two hours they have the whole room decorated and all they had left to do was stick the Christmas tree upon the stage which only took about 10 minutes.

At 5'o clock the three children choirs started to arrive then at half past everyone else started to arrive for six. When it got to six he got up on to the stage to start it off.

"Hello everyone, I'm Fletch and tonight we got a busy night. The main reason for this is to raise money for the children who will be staying in hospital for Christmas so that they can all have a present from Santa and some little treats. So tonight we have three choirs from our local primary schools which are St Francis, St Marys and St Clare's. And some of the Children will also be saying some Christmas poems that they have written themselves. That takes us to about nine, then when all the children go home there will be karaoke and well you can all just dance and have fun. So enjoy your night. So first on is St Francis choir"

Everyone applauded as he went off the stage and the children came on. They sang Jingle bells, silent night and O holy night. When all the children finished everyone applauded them and Fletch came onto the stage. "They all sounded like little angles, they just sounded so beautiful, everyone give them another clap while they leave the stage. Next on is St Mary's choir"

The children came on and everyone started clapping. The children sang away in a manger, joy to the world and little donkey. Everyone applauded and the children skipped of the stage. Fletch came on to the stage laughing as he had a red nose and antlers on his head. "Well they were amazing, I could listen to them all night. Anyway two of the children from St Clare's decided to dress me up for the first song. You probable can guess what it is. Anyway next up is St Clare's choir."

The children came on to the stage and Fletch sat on the floor in the middle of the stage. They sang Rudolph the red nose reindeer, O Come All Ye Faithful and ding dong merrily on high. Fletch stayed on the stage for all of the carols and everyone who works with him was taking photos of him because he looked so funny. As the children walked of the stage everyone applauded them and Fletch stood up.

"Now we have a few of the children who are going to say a few poems that they have wrote themselves. So first to the stage is Llewellyn, saying a poem he called A Christmas wish".

He walked on to the stage and he looked about five, he stood next to Fletch who knelt on the floor with the microphone.

The boy started reading his poem.

"A Christmas Wish

I'd like a big stocking made for a giant,

And a huge house of toys,

Then I'd go out with my friend in a happy hunt

For the poor and ill little girls and boys;

I'd go up the street and down the street,

And across all over the town,

I'd search and find them

To share my presents with"

Everyone gave him a huge applauds and he did a little bow and ran off the stage.

"Aww that was so sweet. Next up is two little twin girls called Elsa and Anna"

They ran onto the stage.

"Hiya Rudolph" The two girls said at the same time.

"Hi, you ready?"

"Yeah" said Elsa.

Anna then said "we are saying a poem we wrote called sisters at Christmas".

They both started saying the poem together.

"Sisters at Christmas

A Christmas time is for caring

And also for sharing

That's what is great about having a sister to share Christmas with

We can share every day together

And share all our toys too

But one thing we don't share is our chocolates from our advent calendar

We have to go to sleep early so that Santa can come

And the next day we can have some fun

It's a special time as its Jesus birthday

And so we celebrate by giving each other presents

That is why we are sisters forever

And love spending Christmas with my sister"

"We finished" Anna giggles.

Everyone gave them a huge applauds and they skipped off the stage.

"Next up is a little girl called Seren who is going to say a poem called Christmas lights".

Seren came on to the stage with a star headband.

"Bright Christmas lights shine up high,

Golden stars twinkle in the wintery sky;

Christmas candles burn in windows so bright

Sending greetings into the night;

While in our hearts Christmas flames,

Glows with a love like Jesus who came,

The infant Christ of lowly birth,

To bring good will and peace to the whole earth."

"Aww, that was a great poem. That was beautifully written Seren. Well done! She is such a cute little star"

She skipped of the stage and a little boy ran on the stage.

"I'm ready"

Fletch laughed "I haven't introduced you yet, now you can do it yourself"

"Ok, hi I'm Dylan and I am six and I wrote a poem called Christmas is here.

A good time is coming soon, I wish it was here,

The very best time in the whole of the year;

I'm counting each day on my fingers and my thumbs

the weeks that must pass before father Christmas comes.

Then when the first snowflakes begin to fall down,

And the wind whistles and the branches are brown,

I don't mind the cold, though my fingers get numb,

Because it brings the time closer when father Christmas comes".

"Aww wasn't he brilliant, high five" Dylan gave Fletch a high five then quickly bowed and run of the stage.

"Last is a little girl called Sarah who is going to say a poem she wrote called Christmas time is for family, friends and those you love"

Sarah walked on to the stage looking nervous, and then he knelt down and waved over.

"Come on Sarah, you don't have to be nervous"

"Ok, can you read the first part with me to help me?"

"Of course I will, we'll start when you're ready"

She gave a little node so they both started reading.

"Christmas time is for family, friends and those you love

It is an exciting build up through the year

But what matters most are those who are near

And closest to our hears"

Sarah then carried on reading on her own.

"Christmas time is for love and peace

We must forgot about any worries

There is no need to be in such a hurry

Unless it's to forgive or to find our true love

Christmas time means spending time with our family

And spending time with friends too

If there is someone you love you must find them

As it is such a loving time of the year"

Everyone gave a huge clap and then Sarah gave Fletch a hug and said

"Thank you for reading with me"

"You're welcome, and I love your poem"

Sarah gave a little bow and skipped of the stage.

"Well that was all the poems, and they were all brilliant. Now we have all of the children from the three schools sing a few Christmas carols before they all go home".

All the children came on to the stage and they all sang we three kings, O Little Town of Bethlehem

And we wish you a merry Christmas.

When all the children finished everyone stood up and gave them a huge applause.

"Thank you, you have all sang so beautifully tonight and we have heard some amazing poems tonight. So I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and have a visit from Father Christmas."

All the children walked of the stage and then Fletch went on search for the little girl Sarah who was quite hard when there were about 50 children in a small room. When one of the schools left he could get around better all the children better and he seen Sarah sat on the chair in the corner of the room eating her banana.

"Hi Sarah"

"Hiya Fletch, want a bit of my banana?"

"Aww thank you"

Then Sarah gave him a bit of banana.

"The poem you wrote, umm"

"Are you ok Fletch?

"It's just what you wrote in your poem, it made me think"

"Family problems? Or is there someone you love?"

"Haha you're a clever little girl, it's a bit of both but mainly the second one"

"Aww tell me about here. Please"

"Well we were engaged years and tears ago, it would've been a long time before you were born."

"What happened? Didn't you get married?"

"No she stood me up just before the wedding. I've never stopped loving her but I got on with my life. Then when I left working in the ED I got a job on the same ward as her"

"It like a weird Disney princess story, did you get back together?"

"Haha that reminds me of the time I called her Cinder's. No we were ok, well at first she was shocked and it was a bit awkward at first, but then we became good friends and it was nice. Oh and at our last fundraising even she kissed me"

"On the lips" she squealed.

"Haha yeah. But she has left, which is the problem. And she said don't worry, it's for good this time"

Sarah frowned. "Well it can't be, if you love her you must go and get her!"

"That's the thing; I'm not sure exactly where she is. She said something about Chicago."

"Well, you can ring all the hospitals and see if she works there. Promise me you will try.

"I promise"

"Good here is my poem, just look at that and think of why you must go after her, and go get your princess. And then I want an invite to your wedding"

"Thanks, if I win her back I will invite you if we ever get married, unless she stands me up at the altar again".

"Well she would be stupid if she did"

"Thank you Sarah. And I think your mum is here for you"

"Ok, good bye Fletch, have a nice Christmas and go and win your princess's heart back. And say hi to her from me"

"Ok, I will. Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a visit from Santa"

Sarah gave him a hug then she ran to her mum. He sat there for a few minutes reading over the poem, especially the part about finding true love.

He went back into the big room and he could see everyone dancing. He went and got a drink and sat at a table. He got his phone out and started looking at pictures he got of him and Colette from when they were younger and the very few up to date ones. He just loved her smile, and wish she was here. Then he remembered that kiss from the last fundraising event, how unexpected it was, but just perfect.

About an hour later everyone was getting tipsy and some people were already drunk, apart from Fletch. He got Mo and Jesse's to start Karaoke and left Jake in charge for the rest of the night so he could go home.

He got home and wrote a list of what he must do as soon as he wakes up.

1. Ring hospitals in Chicago until he can locate Colette.

2. Get a plane ticket.

3. Pack a suitcase.

4. Get to Chicago.

5. Win Colette back and read her Sarah's poem.

6. Bring Colette home.

7. Tell Sarah.

Fletch put the list on the table with Sarah's poem. He gave it another quick read and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews x

* * *

><p>Fletch woke up at half eight, and went straight downstairs. He made himself some toast and got a glass of orange juice. He sat at the table with his laptop and looked at his list.<p>

1. Ring hospitals in Chicago until he can locate Colette

2. Get a plane ticket

3. Pack a suitcase

4. Get to Chicago

5. Win Colette back and read her Sarah's poem

6. Bring Colette home

7. Tell Sarah

He turned his on laptop to get phone numbers of hospitals in Chicago. He looked on one website which has a long list and their phone numbers and started to make his way down the list.

First he tried Northwestern Memorial Hospital. When he rang the hospital he asked if she was a new nurse called Collette Shewerd, but he had no luck. He tried another eight hospitals and then went to get a cup of tea. He thought this is going to take a long time as there were just over 200 hospitals in the area, but she might not even be in Chicago, she may near there.

When he came back he went to the next hospital on the list which was Cadence Health-Central DuPage Hospital. He rang them up and asked if there was a new nurse called Colette Sheward. They said yes and that she had started one week ago. He said a huge thank you and quickly booked a plane ticket.

Once he booked his plane ticket he ran and quickly packed his suitcase and left. It was already quarter past twelve and his plane was at quater to four. He got to the airport and waited around and till he could get on the plane.

He arrived in Chicago just after six in the evening. He went straight to a car hire place and hired a car. The car had a sat nav in it so he put in the hospital in it and drove straight there. He didn't even know if she was working, or what ward she was on, but that was the only place he could go. He got to the hospital about 7 o'clock and went to the reception.

"Hi, could you tell me if there is a nurse called Colette Sheward working here?

"Who are you?"

"We are friends and colleagues at the last hospital she was working in and I need to speak to her"

"Oh you're the man who my colleague talked to, so you just travelled out this morning then?"

"Yeah, ok she is on one of the general surgery wards, if you walk up the corridor take the third right then the first left and you should see the ward"

"Thank you so much, have a nice Christmas"

Fletch got to the ward just before half past and about quarter of an hour he could hear her voice as she walked toward the door. His heart started beating faster and he was so excited, but nervous just in case she didn't want to see him.

She walked out of the ward doors and he hid around the corner so she didn't see him. He could hear her talking to two of the nurses.

"So, have you found a flat to live in yet? Said the blond nurse.

"I'm going to view one on Wednesday, it's not that far from here which is handy"

The other nurse with the said "Aww oh did you see the new doctor as well, he is gorgeous!"

They laughed and Colette sighed "He's alright"

They both stared at Colette and the blond nurse said "Alright! Alright!"

The other nurse thought. "Aha, she must be in love with someone else"

"Don't be silly, of course not" Colette said as convincingly as she could.

"Ha her eyes, the way she looked away and well she generally can't lie"

"Who is he?" They both said at the same time with huge grins on their face.

"Please tell us" they both begged.

"Ok, I used to be engaged, a very long time ago and I stood him up at the altar. I guess I was scared, I did, well do still love him, I was scared just in case I hurt him, which I did anyway. But we both moved on with our lives and the last hospital I was working in well he got a job on the same ward. At first it was hard with all the past memories, but we became close again. And he was a great friend to me, I remember the fundraising event we just talked and it was nice, like it used to be. And we were just flirting and then"

The blond nurse interrupted "You slept with him?"

"No, I kissed him. I didn't even know why"

"It was because you love him"

"I realise that now. And I said don't worry; it's for good this time. I can't just go back and play with his head; it's not fair on him. I still love him, I always will but I messed it up when I left him at the alter and again when we were working together. Ok it was mainly because of the CEO said I was invaluable but, I don't know. It's all so complicated. I just wish I could see him and tell him how I feel"

Fletch though it would be a good time to interrupt. "Colette"

Colette froze, and her mouth was open, completely speechless. He walked out from around the corner and she slowly turned around. The two nurses who was with Colette stood there looking at Colette and Fletch and then each other, and just didn't know what to do.

"Fletch"

"Yeah it's me"

"How, umm, Why you here?"

"How, well my rain and plane, and why? Because of you. I can't lose you again".

The two nurses sighed and said "Aww" and had tears in their eyes.

Colette and Fletch stood there staring at each other. They both started walking together and he put his arms around her and swung her around and they kissed each other.

"How long were you stood there for?"

Fletch laughed "Since you walked out of the doors, I heard everything"

Colette blushed and looked down.

"Hey, well I was having a similar conversation, except with a six year old girl, and I'll explain to you later but her poem made me think, and I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"What was it about?"

"How about I read it to you?"

"Ok"

The blond nurse blurted out" It's so romantic"

Colette and Fletch both stared at them and the two nurses said bye and left.

Fletch pulled the poem out of his pocket.

"Christmas time is for family, friends and those you love

It is an exciting build up through the year

But what matters most are those who are near

And closest to our hears

Christmas time is for love and peace

We must forgot about any worries

There is no need to be in such a hurry

Unless it's to forgive or to find our true love

Christmas time means spending time with our family

And spending time with friends too

If there is someone you love you must find them

As it is such a loving time of the year"

They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Colette, you are my true love and I need you. I've lost you once, and almost for the second time, this is why I had to come after you this time. When you kissed me at that fundraising event, well it was so unexpected; I thought I would've been the one who couldn't hold back. After those few month of working together we just got back to our old ways with jokes and flirting and when you left I felt empty, like a part of me was missing."

A tear fell down Colette's cheek, so Fletch pulled her closer and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Fletch"

"Yeah"

"I don't deserve you"

"Shut up. I love you Colette and that's all that matters"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for everything I have done to you"

"Stop saying sorry, you have already apologised. And what happened does not matter. What matters is what happens now"

He pulled her in for a kiss and then he pulled away.

"Wait if you haven't got a flat, where are you staying?"

"I've been staying in a b & b"

"Ok, well I'm crashing with you tonight if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind. Come on"

They both walked out of the hospital and he led Colette to the car he hired. He opened the door for Colette so she could get in then he jumped in the driver's seat. They both just stared at each other; they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"How about we go and have something to eat then you can direct me to the b & b"

"Ok, there is a pub not that far away"

They arrived at the pub and ordered a meal and some desert. It took about 20 minutes before the food arrived so they sat there talking. She was talking about her new job and Fletch was telling her about thing happening at work since she left. A waiter brought over their meals and so they both carried on talking while eating. When they finished they had their deserts and had a couple of drinks.

"So, you said about being Santa, and then you did the fundraising event?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice for all the children to have a present if they are in hospital on Christmas day, it was just the way the children's faces lit up and they got so excited. Then I ended up asking three of the schools to come and sing and say a few poems. All the poems was sweet but Sarah's really touched me"

"It was a beautiful little poem"

"I'm glad you like it, she asked me to tell her about you. She was so sweet, I said about that we used to engaged and she was wondering what happened as we didn't get married. So I said about you standing me up and that I always loved you and that I never stopped and thought it was like a Disney story which was a bit weird. Then I told her about me getting the job on the same ward as you and said we became good friends and at our last fundraising even you kissed me. It was funny because she squealed really high on the lips. Then I said what you said that you said don't worry, it's for good this time, and then Sarah said that if you love her you must go and get her, so that's what I've done. And she made me promise, and told me to go and get my princess and she wants an invite to our wedding. And she thinks you would be stupid if you stood me up again"

Colette smiled. "She is right, I would be stupid. I guess I was stupid for coming all the way out here"

"You could come back"

"I know but now I haven't got a job, I won't be able to afford rent"

"It doesn't matter you can move in with me"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer. I love you Colette and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Then he pulled her in for a kiss.

"How about we go back to the b & b, I'll let them know I'm coming back with you and we can get rid of my flat and I can move in with you and get a job"

Fletch smiled. "Good, haha it's like my list I had"

"He went into his pocket and pulled out the list"

1. Ring hospitals in Chicago until he can locate Colette - done

2. Get a plane ticket - done

3. Pack a suitcase - done

4. Get to Chicago - done

5. Win Colette back and read her Sarah's poem

6. Bring Colette Sarah

7. Tell Sarah

Colette smiled "Well you can put done by number five now and six very soon. Anyway let's go"

They walked out holding hands and went to the car. They arrived at the b & b and went to Colette's room.

"Aww this is cosy" and then Fletch jumped onto the bed.

"Hey!"

Colette took off her coat and hung it up then she felt Fletch grab her around her waist and kiss her neck. She turned around to face him and he pushed her against the wall while they passionately kissed. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, then laid on top of her.

"Fletch"

"Yeah Col"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too".

He gave her a kiss then said "And I love you"

"I love you more"

"And I love you most"

Colette laughed "What are you the mother off tangled?"

"I hope not, I thought I was a man"

"I thought so too. I hope you are anyway"

"Do you want to check?"

"Fletch!"

"What Collywobble?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Aww, why?

"Because I don't like it!"

"Yeah you do, you know you do"

"Shut up" and then she poked her tongue out at him.

He leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips and sneaked his right hand up her top, and then she squealed.

"Fletch! Your hands are cold!"

He laughed "Sorry, I thought you were hot"

"That's because I am"

"Ohh little miss confident"

"Shut up and kiss me"

They undressed each other and then slid into bed. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

"Good night Fletch"

"Good night Colette"

Then he gave her a kiss on her forehead and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews :) x

Sorry I was slower to update this chapter, but as it's Christmas in a few days, I've been very busy.

* * *

><p>Colette woke up to Fletch kissing her neck. She started to giggle.<p>

"Good morning my gorgeous princess"

"Good morning. I haven't slept that good in ages"

"I know me too. How about we jump in the shower and start sorting everything out to bring you back where you belong"

"We?"

"I thought we could be environmentally friendly and save water"

"Unless it takes us double the amount of time it won't"

Then he kissed her. He climbed out of bed and she rolled over to the edge to get out. They both went into the bathroom and undressed and jumped into the shower.

"Col, I think they need a bigger shower. Actually it's good; it means I can stand even closer to you"

"Um Fletch, I don't think we can get any closer"

They spent a good half hour in the shower before they got out.

"Aww, that was the best shower I've had in a long long time"

"I know me too. Any way I think we should get dressed, so I can go to work and quit"

"Aww ok"

They were both ready in half an hour. He drove Colette to work; she went to find her boss. He sat outside the office to wait for her. She came out half an hour later and gave him a hug.

"Before we go I want to pop down to the ward to say goodbye to everyone"

"Ok"

They walked down to the ward and as soon as they got onto the ward they bumped into the blonde nurse as Fletch calls her.

"Oh you're with your boyfriend. So are you officially together now?"

"Yes, and I came to say bye to everyone as I'm going back with him"

"You're leaving"

"Yeah"

She gave Colette a hug, and she went around saying bye to everyone. Then as she walked out the blond nurse invited her to the local bar across the road at half eight.

Colette and Fletch went back to the b & b. They started trying to organise flights home for the Tuesday so they could spend some time together before they went back. When they looked on the website there were no seats available. They checked the Monday before but there were no flights that day. They checked every day and the next available flight was on the Monday after.

"That means we only have three days to get ready for Christmas" Colette sighed.

"Well I got my present?"

"I haven't got any presents for anybody?"

"You do. You're my present. The best I've ever had. I still need to do Christmas shopping though. Anyway we will manage"

"I know we will. Can you remember our first Christmas together?"

They both smiled.

"Of course I do, how can I not? You were so funny, especially when you got drunk in the evening, then you were dancing and it was so bad but funny"

"Well you can't even dance when you're sober"

"Oh yes I can, I'll prove it to you when we go out"

They then had a few snacks which Colette had in one of the draws. Then they lied down on the bed and snuggled up together.

At half five they both started getting ready. Fetch was stood in his trousers and he seen that Colette was still deciding what to wear. He stood behind her and grabbed her around her waist. She let out a little squeal.

"Fletch seriously"

He laughed and then she turned around and seen his bare chest. They stared into each other's eyes and they both leaned in for a kiss. Fletch pulled Colette's top off her and pulled her closer to him. Colette pulled back a bit.

"We need to get ready"

"Well it's not my fault if you can't decide what to wear. Go and sit on the bed"

"Why?

"Cause I said so"

She went and sat on the bed and Fletch walked over to the wardrobe. He had a little look and pulled out a strapless red skater dress which had a band of black lace around the waist to look like a belt. She put on the dress and he carried on getting dressed. He was ready and sat on the bed waiting for her. She was sat in front of the mirror doing her makeup.

"How long does it take to do your hair and makeup?"

"I just need to do my lipstick. And then curl my hair. See there, makeup done" She just put her make up on and picked up the curling wand.

He sat there watching her and then she burnt her ear.

"Ouch"

"Are you ok?"

"I bloody burn my ear"

"Come and put your ear under the tap"

"No, I can't. It'll ruin my makeup and my hair will get wet"

He walked into the bathroom and got a well cloth. He held it on her ear while she carried on curling her hair. About 15 minutes later she was done and then they were both ready.

"Hey Col, it only took you just over an hour to get ready"

"Shut up, and come if we're going"

They both went to the pub and had a meal. When they finished their meal and desert it was ten past eight. They took a walk and then went to the bar where they were meeting everyone.

As they walked through the door everyone shouted surprise. Colette jumped and screamed.

The bold nurse stood with the microphone.

"Colette, even though you haven't been here long, we have all come to love you, you have been so fun and a good friend. We wish you weren't going but you need to be with your lover boy. You must promise us all that you will keep in contact, invite me to the wedding and come out and visit sometime. Everybody raise a glass to Colette and her lover boy Fletch"

"Colette and lover boy" Everyone said. Colette and Fletch stood there blushing. They spent the night talking to everyone and dancing and as everyone was buying her drinks by half ten she was drunk. They stayed out till two, and then he decided they should go.

Fletch walked Colette out with his arm around her waist.

"Fletch why are we leaving?"

"Because you're drunk and can't stand on your own"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah and your tipsy. Oh, you haven't showed me you're dancing?"

"Well I'll show you tomorrow"

"Now"

Colette pulled away and held his hand to swing and then fell over a box.

"Ouch"

"Colette see what I mean. We are going back and you are going straight to bed"

"I can't sleep in my dress silly"

Fletch picked her up off the floor and held her around her waist again. They got back to the b & b after 20 minutes. Fletch opened the door and he walked Colette over to the bed. He took his shoes, shirt and jacket off. He then walked over to Colette and she was lying there singing to herself.

"How about you get ready for bed"

"Help me"

She managed to sit up; he undid the strap on her shoes to take them off. He went on the bed and knelt behind her to undo the zip on the back of the dress. Then he started kissing her on the back of the neck and down her back.

"Fletch, it tiggles!"

"That's what you get for being so drunk"

He pulled the dress over her head and put his arms around her and pulled her leg so that she was lying on the bed.

"Fletch"

"Yeah"

"You need to take your trousers off silly"

He laughed and placed a kiss on her head. He slid his trousers off and chucked them on the floor. When he laid down he pulled the quilt over them. Colette rolled over and kissed him passionately on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and he hissed her back.

Colette moved her hands to his boxers. He realised what she was doing.

"Colette. Colette. No, not tonight"

She pulled back.

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. But you're drunk and you probably won't remember it. And I think it will be amazing so we're going to have to wait and so we are both sober"

He gave her a kiss on the lips, and then he pulled her into a hug. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm working on the next one.

I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

><p>Fletch woke up and seen it was half eleven.<p>

"Good morning beautiful"

Colette groaned.

"I feel crap. Need more sleep"

"That what you get for getting drunk"

"Leave me alone"

"Well I'm hungry and want dinner, so how about we go to the chippy?"

"Well you go and get it and wake me up when you get back"

"Cheeky. Sausage and chips?"

"Yeah, whatever"

Fletch got dressed and went to the chip shop while Colette went back to sleep.

He came back half an hour later.

"Colette, wake up. It's food time" he sang.

"Umm, ok. It smells nice"

"Well get out of bed then"

She got out of bed and sat at the small table with Fletch and he opened the two bags.

"Fletch, I need ketchup"

"Don't worry. I popped to the shop and got a bottle and a bottle of orange squash"

"Oh that's good. My hero"

Then she gave him a little kiss.

After they finished eating they decided to watch some films online on Colette's laptop. Colette chooses first.

"How about a Christmas film" Fletch suggested.

"Oh I know. Arthur Christmas"

"I love that film"

"And then we can watch beauty and the beast enchanted Christmas"

"Oh and then Elf"

"I love Elf, it's so funny.

They watched the films and had a few snacks and they both sang along to beauty and the beast.

They then planned what they were going to do the next day and then they had an early night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi here is the next chapter:)

It takes place over a few days, I hope you enjoy reading it x

* * *

><p>On Monday Colette took him to the Field Museum of Natural History. She has wanted to go there since she arrived to see Sue the t-rex which is the most complete t-rex ever discovered and the Grainger hall of gems and the DNA discovery centre. She just hadn't found anyone to go with her. They had been there since half nine in the morning up to closing time at five in the evening. They had such an amazing day, they ended up going to McDonald's for something to eat. Then when they got back they planed where they were going to go the next day.<p>

Their plans for Tuesday were to go the Shedd Aquarium which is an indoor public aquarium. They left early to get there at nine in the morning. They got to see all the exhibits which were Amazon Rising, Caribbean Reef, Abbott Oceanarium, Polar Play Zone, Waters of the World, At Home on the Great Lakes and Wild Reef. It had been a long day but they enjoyed it so much. On the way back to the b & b they popped into the shop and got a microwave meal for something quick and easy.

On the Wednesday they went to the Lincoln Park Zoo. They had a lie in as the zoo didn't open until 10am. They got to see so many different animals, both of their favourites was the Kovler Sea pool, as the Harbor seals were so cute. They then went for dinner at the cafe there. Then they carried on going around the zoo. Then they went to the Helen Brach primate house. There were so many different monkeys, but Colette loved the baby white cheeked gibbon monkey. It was so small as it was only born on 16th August. They then went into the Regenstein small mammal-reptile house. Colette didn't mind all the mice and lizards and actually liked the sloth and loved the Parma wallaby. But when they came across the snakes she ended up gripping Fletches hand and pulling him out quickly. They decided to just make some spaghetti on toast for tea when they got back.

On Thursday they decided to go to the annual PNC Bank Winter Wonder Fest at the Navy Pier. It was an indoor winter building which has rides and entertainment. Fletch made a little picnic to take with them as Colette was getting ready. Then they arrived there at half ten, and it was quite busy already.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know there is so much stuff"

Fletch laughed at Colette. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your face just lit up, like a child's at Christmas when they see all the presents or when they go to Disney land. Or like that child over there?"

Colette turned to look at the child.

"Aww she is so cute. And hey! But it's so pretty"

"I know. How about we go on some rides before we eat our picnic so we don't bring all the food backup"

"Ok, how about that one over there, the one which is spinning around and side to side"

"Oh I see, ok. I choose the next one

They went to the ride and got on. They both got off the ride a few minutes later and Colette was dizzy.

"Colette, you look drunk"

"Shut up. Choose what ride you want to go on"

Fletch held her hand and lead her to the cage.

"Fletch. Really. It leaves you lying there with nothing holding you to the cage as it spin's on its side"

"Yeah but it spins you really fast so you don't fall. It's like a giant centrifuge"

"Ok, let's get it over and done with"

They walked on and stood next to each other. Fletch held Colette's hand.

"It's going to be ok, it's fun. I will keep hold of your hand"

"Ok"

The ride started and Fletch could feel Colette squeeze his hand and could see her eyes shut. When it got really fast it started tilting to the side.

"Colette. Open your eyes"

"I can't"

"Yes you can"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she looked around. Then he could feel her release his hand. Then after a few minutes it came back down and started slowing down.

"See it weren't so bad was it?"

"It was ok"

"Well you didn't scream, which is good as I still got my hearing in tact"

"How about we have our picnic now and then maybe mini golf?"

"Yeah ok, we need to find a bench"

They walked around and found a little picnic area and seen an empty table.

"Ok, what have we got?"

"Ok, we got ham sandwiches, skips, because I know how much you like the kiddies crisps"

Colette gave a little hit on his arm. "Hey they are not just for kids. They are nice"

"I know, I was just winding you up. We also have a chocolate bar, an apple, a banana and some strawberries"

"Yum"

Fletch got the food out of the bag and gave her a drink. They sat there talking while they ate the lunch. Then Fletch got the camera out without Colette seeing. Then he took a picture.

"Hey don't take a photo; my hair is a mess from the rides"

"Well brush your hair"

"Fine"

Colette brushed her hair so then he could take a nice photo of her. Then Colette took the camera to take a photo of him. Then he took the picture back so he could take selfie of them both.

When it got to 1 o'clock they went to the Winter Rules Mini Golf. Colette went first.

"Yay I got a hole in one!"

"Colette it's the first one. It's always the easiest. Look its straight"

"Oh shut up"

They got around the entire course in an hour.

"That was fun" Colette said.

"Only because you beat me by one"

"Yeah but I still one"

"Ok, well next we are going ice skating"

"Fletch you know I can't skate"

"Have you ever been?"

"No, but on roller skates I fell, so I'm not going to be any better on two thin blades"

"Oh come on"

He pulled to the ice rink and they got a pair of ice skates"

Then when it was their time to go on Fletch helped Colette stand up, and she was a bit wobbly so he held her around the waist as they walked over to the door to the ice rink. She then held onto the side of the ice rink while Fletch held her other arm.

"Come on Collywobble. You're doing ok"

"Don't call me that"

"But you are wobbly"

"Oh shut up"

Fletch managed to leave go of her hand as she managed to skate holding onto the side. So he skated in front of her to take a photo. Then he held Colette's hand so that he could skate into the middle with her. After a while she was getting better so he left go of her hand.

"Don't take a photo"

"Aww why I'm so proud of you"

Then Colette fell on her bum.

"Oww"

"Are you ok?"

"It hurt"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine"

Then he helped her up. One of the people who work's on the ice rink offered to take a photo of them skating. He kept held of her hand and then he spun her and pulled her against him and lifted her up and spun with her in his arms.

"Fletch what are you doing? You're going to drop me?"

"No I'm not. Relax"

They carried on skating and he managed to get her to balance on one leg. Then the bell was rang to say there was five minutes left. They skated around and took a few more photos before they had to skate off. They went into the room and took their skates off and took them back. Then they walked out. They went to the tree. It was so big as it was 42 foot high with a huge star on top.

They looked at the time and seen it was half four. They then went and got a ice cream and then they left.

"So, have you enjoyed your day?" Fletch asked.

"Yeah it was great. Have you enjoyed it?"

"Of course, I'm with my favourite girl"

Colette blushed and he kissed her on the lips.

"How about we go for a nice walk, go to a cafe and then go back and watch a movie"

"Ok, that would be nice"

They walked for about an hour and went to the cafe. They stayed for an hour then took a long walk back to the b & b. They got back at half eight. They then got change for bed and put 'Home alone' on. Then they went to sleep.

The next day they both woke up at half eleven. They decided to have a day in and watch 'Home alone 2' and 'Home alone 3'. They ordered a take away and stayed cuddled up in bed next to each other. The rest of the day they sat there playing games on her laptop,

As it was a nice day they decided to go to Grant Park. They sat there relaxing most of the day, and sometimes running around playing games and trying to climb trees. They stayed there all night and at half eight they went to the Buckingham fountain and sat there talking. It was so beautiful as it is dark but the fountain is lit up by lights. They left at half ten and went back to the b & b. They were both tired. They sat there looking through all the photos they had taken the past few days before they went to sleep.

Colette decided to pop in to work and they all decided to go out for a meal after they finished their shifts. Colette went to a restaurant to reserve table for them all later. Colette and Fletch spent the day relaxing and having a bit of fun. At five Fletch told Colette to get ready.

"Get ready now? It's only five"

"Yeah but the amount of time it takes you to get ready you should be ready on time to leave"

"Oh shut up. Actually I got an idea"

"You got that face"

"Joining me for a bath?"

"How can I refuse?"

They both jumped into the bath for half an hour. Then when they got out she started to dry her hair.

"Hey, Col. Do you want me choose a dress for you?"

"Go on then, only cause you choose so well last time"

He opened the wardrobe and looked through all the clothes. He then pulled out an off the shoulder cocktail dress. It was white at the top and pulled in at the waist and it was then pink at the bottom.

"Wear this"

"Ok"

He sat on the bed watching her put the dress on.

"You need to get dressed too"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You are just so beautiful"

Then he stood up and kissed her on the lips. He then started to get dressed and Colette got the hair dryer out. Fletch dried her hair while she did her makeup. And then he curled her hair for her.

At seven they were both ready. So they there talking and left at half seven. They went for a walk before they went to the restaurant. They were the first two there, but 10 minutes later everyone else walked in. They all ordered a meal and a drink and sat there talking. At 10 o'clock they all left and went to the bar as they had a karaoke night.

When the people singing jingle bells finished the DJ came onto the stage.

"Next up is Colette and Fletch singing 'baby it's cold outside'"

Colette and Fletch both froze and stared at each other.

" Come on, where's the lovely couple?"

The blonde nurse dragged them on to the stage.

"You both ready?"

Colette shook her head.

"Yeah" then Fletch whispered to her "let's just get it over and done with"

Then the music started.

They started to sing. (Fletch in brackets).

"I really can't stay  
>(But baby, it's cold outside)<br>I've got to go away  
>(But baby, it's cold outside)<p>

This evening has been  
>(Been hoping that you'd drop in)<br>So very nice  
>(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)<p>

My mother will start to worry  
>(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)<br>My father will be pacing the floor  
>(Listen to the fireplace roar)<p>

So really I'd better scurry  
>(Beautiful, please don't hurry)<br>But maybe just a half a drink more  
>(Put some records on while I pour)<p>

The neighbors might think  
>(Baby, it's bad out there)<br>Say, what's in this drink?  
>(No cabs to be had out there)<p>

I wish I knew how  
>(Your eyes are like starlight now)<br>To break this spell  
>(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)<p>

I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
>(Mind if I move in closer?)<br>At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
>(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)<p>

I really can't stay  
>(Baby, don't hold out)<br>Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go  
>(But baby, it's cold outside)<br>The answer is no  
>(But baby, it's cold outside)<p>

This welcome has been  
>(How lucky that you dropped in)<br>So nice and warm  
>(Look out the window at that storm)<p>

My sister will be suspicious  
>(Gosh, your lips look delicious<br>My brother will be there at the door  
>(Waves upon a tropical shore)<p>

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
>(Ooh, your lips are delicious)<br>But maybe just a cigarette more  
>(Never such a blizzard before)<p>

I've got to get home  
>(But baby, you'll freeze out there)<br>Say, lend me your coat  
>(It's up to your knees out there)<p>

You've really been grand  
>(I thrill when you touch my hand)<br>But don't you see  
>(How can you do this thing to me?)<p>

There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>(Think of my life long sorrow)<br>At least there will be plenty implied  
>(If you caught pneumonia and died)<p>

I really can't stay  
>(Get over that old doubt)<br>Oh, but it's cold outside"

Everyone cheered. The DJ came onto the stage.

"Wow, no offence to everyone else who has sung, but so far these are the best singers of the night. Actually the best karaoke I've heard here. Well done Colette and Fletch go and have a free drink at the bar"

"Thanks"

They both walked off and went straight the bar. All of the nurses and doctors went up to sing 'All I want for Christmas is you' and 'do you want to build a snowman. They were all walking off the stage and the DJ said "Colette where are you going?"

She turned around.

"Huh. What?"

"Come back onto the stage"

Colette walked back onto the stage.

"I heard you like frozen, and well you are a fabulous singer. So, like Elsa let your hair down and let it go"

The music started and looked at Fletch. She started singing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<p>

Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<br>I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<p>

Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!"<p>

Everyone cheered.

"Well done Colette here is your Christmas trophy"

"So, it was actually a competition?"

"Yeah. There is $100 behind the bar for you"

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yeah so have a good night. Hope you don't get to drunk as I know tomorrows your last day here and your going back with your lover boy"

"Oh, that's mad. Umm thanks"

She went off the stage and got everyone a drink.

"To Colette and Fletch" They all shouted.

Colette and Fletch went around everyone to say their final goodbye. Then they walked back to the b & b.

"It's mad, we only got tomorrow and we leave the next day"

Fletch put his arm around her.

"I know and then we got a lot to do when we get back"

They got back and took their shoes off. Fletch stood behind Colette and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He then slid her coat off and put it on the chair, she turned around and faced him. She started pulling his coat off and he chucked it onto the chair. He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her and pushed her against the wall and then started pulling her dress up, he stopped kissing her to pull it over her head. Colette then held Fletches hand and lead him to the bed. She sat down and Fletch pushed her back and lied on top of her. Colette started undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off him. Fletch leant down and kissed her down her neck. Colette then moved her hands to his trousers and undid the button and the zip. He kicked his trousers off and lied back on top of her. He kissed her passionately on the lips barely giving any of them a chance to breath. Then he broke their kiss.

"Colette. I love you with all my heart"

"And I love you too"

Then they kissed. They eventually fell asleep, with Colette resting her head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, thank you for all of the reviews.

Sorry it took me a while to update and I hope you enjoy it x

* * *

><p>Fletch woke up at half eight with Colette still wrapped in his arms. He laid there for a while and gently placed a kiss on her head. Then Colette woke up but stayed there listening to his heart beat.<p>

Then Fletch stroked a bit of Colette's hair off her face.

"Good morning Fletch"

"How long have you been awake?"

Colette looked at him with a smile.

"Since I felt you kiss me"

"And you only just decided to say good morning"

"I felt so nice and warm and I like listening to your heartbeat"

"Aww"

"I love you Fletch"

"I love you too"

"I love you more"

"And I love you most"

They both laughed and then kissed each other.

Ten minutes later they got out of bed to have some breakfast. They went back to the room and sat at the small table.

"So how about we get ready, then"

Fletch interrupted her "I think we should have a bath together first"

"Ok, we have a bath and then get ready. We pack, go out for a walk, and have some lunch. Then we need to go to the car place to get rid of the car, and then go to the airport and go home"

"Good plan"

They both walked into the bathroom and run a bath and then got undressed. When it was run Fletch got in first then Colette got in and laid against him so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fletch"

"Yeah Col"

"Can you was my hair?"

"Ok gorgeous, lean forward then?"

She leant forward so he could wash her hair, then she relaxed back into him.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Collywobble"

"Hey don't call me that"

"I just washed your hair so I will call you whatever I like"

They stayed in the bath for a while just relaxing.

"Fletch"

"Yeah Col, what do you want me to wash this time?"

"Um, I was actually going to say that the water is cold"

"Oh, ok then. Get out then"

Colette reached for the towel and then stepped out of the bath.

"Fletch stop staring at my arse"

"I'm not! Fine"

Then Fletch got out and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Now who's staring?"

"Shut up"

They walked into the bedroom and they both got clothes out to get dressed. Fletch was ready in 15 minutes so while Colette was finishing her hair Fletch started to get all the clothes out of the wardrobe to pack her suitcase.

By half ten they were both ready and packed. They both handed the keys in at the desk and put their suitcases in the in the boot of the car. They went for a walk and went to a small cafe for some dinner.

"I can't believe it's our last day here" Colette sighed.

"I know, although I was just coming out here to get you, I didn't realise it was going to turn into a little holiday"

"I know, but I enjoyed it. I haven't been this happy in months, well apart from the fundraising night"

"I know, since you left it hasn't been the same, I just don't know how I went all those years without you"

"Well I hurt you. Imagine what we would've been like if we did get married"

Fletch laughed.

"You probably would've been a mum. I think you would be great"

"Me a mum, I don't know. And I feel a bit old"

"You're not old Col, you're as old as you feel. How about we go to Disneyland some time? I think you will go the extreme and feel like your seven or something"

"I think we should go, I've only been once and that was years ago"

"Sorted. That will be our next holiday. But at least this one will be planned"

Colette laughed. There dinner was brought over to them so they ate it and talked between bites.

When they finished they left and walked to the car. They drove to the car hire place and they got the Suitcases out of the boot and then went to hand the car keys in. They then walked to the bus stop to get on the bus which goes to the airport. They then went into the airport. They hung around for two hours and then at 5 they were allowed to get on the plane. They found their seats at the back on the left hand side of the plane. Colette sat by the window so Fletch was on the outside. They sat there talking for a while until the plane took off at half past five. They decided to watch the hunger games so they put it on at exactly the same time. At half seven the hostess came around with meals and deserts, so they sat there for a while eating and talking. By quarter past nine they were both so tired and had both fallen asleep.

There was announcement on the speakers.

"Good evening everyone, we are half an hour away from landing. The time is now 7:05 British time. Please make sure that your seat belts are on"

Colette stretched her arms. "It feels more like its three in the morning"

"I know, well it will take a few hours to get home and then we can have a nice sleep"

"Ok"

When they landed they grabbed their hand luggage and got off the plane, then went to get their suitcases. They then got a train to Victoria and then walked to Victoria coach station to get their coach at quarter to nine.

"Great we just had eight hours on a plane and now three hours on a coach"

"Well I'm' getting the coach Colette, but if you really want you can walk"

"Walk that would take like two days, but the with rest it would be even more"

"Well don't moan"

They got on the coach and sat at the back and Colette snuggled up into him and went to sleep. He placed a kiss on her head and rested his head on hers. When they got to Holby Fletch woke Colette up.

"Hey Col, we're in Holby. Wake up"

Colette woke up and yawned.

"Ok, I'm so tired"

"I know. I can tell"

Five minutes later they pulled into Holby's bus station and they got off the coach, Fletch went to the back to get the suitcases.

"Fletch"

"Yeah"

"What's the time?"

"It is ten to twelve. Anyway there are some taxis over there"

"Ok"

They walked over to an empty taxi and got in, and then they arrived at Fletche's house 15 minutes later. They got the suitcases out of the car and went into his house.

"Colette do you want a drink before bed?"

"Umm ok"

"Do you want a chocolate milkshake?"

"Yeah that sounds nice"

"Ok, go and sit down"

"Wait Fletch"

Fletch walked into the room.

"What?"

"We won't have any fresh milk"

"Oh crap not thinking. I will bring you some squash in"

A few minutes later Fletch walked in with two glasses and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Thank you"

Fletch put his arm around her and pulled her toward him. Colette fell asleep in his arms and so he quickly finished his drink and then picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed. He took her boots and clothes off and put a t-shirt on her then he got undressed and got into bed next to her and pulled the quit over them and pulled her into his arms and he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi :) Sorry it took me a while to actually put it up.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews x

When singing Colette is normal, Fletch is in Italics and together is underlined.

* * *

><p>Colette woke up and seen Fletch was still sleeping, she looked at the time and seen it was half 10.<p>

She leaned over and kissed Fletch on the lips. He woke up and kissed her back.

"What's the time?"

"It's half 10"

"Ok, how about we get up and go and do some shopping?

"Ok"

They got ready and got into Fletches car and drove to Tesco. They walked around and it took them an hour and a half. They took the shopping back and had something spaghetti on toast for dinner.

"Ok, how about we go to work, get your job back and go into town and do some Christmas shopping?"

"Ok"

When they finished they washed up and went to the hospital and went straight to Guy's office. Colette knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Colette walked in while Fletch waited outside.

"Colette. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could have my job back if it hasn't been filled"

"Well you're lucky it hasn't. What didn't America work out for you?"

"It was, it was great. But I. I just couldn't stay out there"

"Oh ok well I will give you time to settle back in so you can start back on the third of January. I will send you a rota. And tell Fletch I will send him his new rota too"

"Fletch?"

"I know he went out for you. I'm not stupid and I do hear some of the gossip"

"Oh. Thank you. How's Zoshia?"

"I realised that she actually needed professional help, but she is improving"

"That's good"

"I think she will be glad your back. I know she has missed you"

"I missed her too. Anyway I'll see you soon"

"Good bye Colette"

"Good bye Guy"

Colette left the office.

"How did it go?"

"I got my job back, and he knows you came out for me. So he is going to send us both a new rota and we don't start back until the third of January"

"That's great. Ready to do some shopping?"

"Yeah"

They went to town and they split up for an hour and a half to do some shopping then met up outside Boots at 4 o'clock. Colette was sitting on the bench and Fletch came and sat be her.

"Hey beautiful, have you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, I think so. Anyway I gave my family and a few friends their presents before I left. Have you got everything?"

"Yeah I did quite a bit of shopping before I came after you. Anyway I was thinking of getting Sarah a little present, otherwise we may not be here"

"That's a great idea. I was thinking that"

"Well great mind's think alike. Where should we go?"

"What does she like?"

"Disney I'm guessing as she said about us being like a weird Disney story"

"How about Disney store, or they have lots of frozen stuff in Primark, oh and peacocks. Or we can look in the entertainer"

"Well how about the Disney store?"

"Ok"

They walked to the Disney store and they bought her a frozen puzzle.

"Are you ready to go home Colette?"

"Yeah"

They got back at half five. Then they started to wrap the presents. Colette only had a few presents which were for Zoshia, Guy and the rest were for Fletch so she ended up hiding the other side of the table. Then Fletch had quite a lot as he had his families some of his friends and Colette's. Colette finished before him so she helped wrap some of his families and she wrapped Sarah's. They had finished wrapping all the presents by 8 o'clock.

"So, Fletch what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Um, how about we go and drop all the presents off to clear some space? Then we get more room for us"

"I like your thinking"

Fletch got up off the floor and pulled Colette up in to a hug.

"How about we watch a film and then go to bed?"

"We should have a milkshake"

"Ok. You choose a film and set it up while I make the milkshakes"

Fletch went out the kitchen to make the drinks. Colette went to the DVD stand, but there weren't a huge choice. But then she seen Enchanted. Fletch walked in just before it started and sung.

_"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
>And a princess I'm hoping comes with this<br>That's what brings everaftering so happy  
>And that's the reason we need lips so much<br>For lips are the only things that touch"_

Then he sat next to Colette and kissed her. Then Colette broke the kiss and sang  
>"So to spend a life of endless bliss<br>Just find who you love through true love's kiss"

Then she kissed him back.

"Wait we will finish this after, because the film is starting"

"Yes my beautiful Collywobble"

Fletch put his arm around Colette and she snuggled into him.

Colette started to sing.

"When you meet the someone who was meant for you  
>Before two can become one there is something we must do"<p>

Then Fletch sand in a funny voice.  
><em>"Do you pull each others tails?<br>" Do you feed each other seeds?"_

Colette giggled then sang

"No, there is something sweeter everybody needs  
>I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss<br>And a prince Fletch I'm hoping comes with this  
>That's what brings everaftering so happy<br>And that's the reason we need lips so much  
>For lips are the only things that touch<br>So to spend a life of endless bliss  
>Just find who you love through true love's kiss"<p>

Then he started singing in his funny voice again.  
><em>"She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss<br>And a prince she's hoping comes with this  
>That's what brings everaftering so happy<br>And that's the reason we need lips so much  
>For lips are the only things that touch"<em>

"So to spend a life of endless bliss  
>Just find who you love through true love's kiss"<p>

Then Fletch sang normally.

_"You're the fairest maid I've ever met  
>You were made..."<br>_" ...to finish your duet"  
>"And in years to come we'll reminisce"<br>" How we came to love"  
>"<em>And grow and grow love"<em>  
>"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss"<p>

Then Fletch kissed her.

"I think we just had our true love kiss"

"Fletch, we had our true love kiss years ago. I just messed it up"

Then Colette started singing 'happy working song'.

"Oh I love this song" Fletch said.

Then Colette started singing.

"How does she know you love her?  
>How does she know she's yours?"<p>

_"How does she know that you love her?"_

"How do you show her you love her?"

"How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?  
>How does she know that you love her?<br>How do you show her you love her?  
>How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?"<p>

"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
>You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...<br>How do I know he loves me?"  
><em>"How does she know that you love her<em>  
><em>How do you show her you love her?"<br>_"How do I know he's mine?"  
><em>"How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?"<em>

"Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
>Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!<br>He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
>That's how you know, that's how you know!<br>He's your love..."

_"You've got to show her you need her  
>Don't treat her like a mind reader<br>Each day do something to need her  
>To believe you love her"<em>

"Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
>Everybody wants to know their true love is true...<br>How do you know he loves you?"  
><em>"How does she know that you love her?<br>How do you show her you need her?"_  
>"How do you know he's yours?"<br>_"How does she know that you really, really, truely-"_

"Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
>Dedicate a song with words in<br>Just for you? Ohhh!"

"He'll find his own way to tell you  
>With the little things he'll do<br>That's how you know  
>That's how you know!"<p>

"He's your love  
>He's your love...<p>

Because he'll wear your favourite colour  
>Just so he can match your eyes<br>Rent a private picnic  
>By the fires glow-oohh!"<p>

"His heart will be yours forever  
>Something everyday will show<br>That's how you know  
><em>(That's how you know)<em>  
>That's how you know<br>_(That's how you know)_  
>That's how you know<br>_(That's how you know)_  
>That's how you know<br>_(That's how you know)_  
>That's how you know<br>_(That's how you know)_  
>That's how you know<br>_(That's how you know)_  
>That's how you know!<p>

"He's your love..."

_"That's how she knows that you love her  
>That's how you show her you love her"<em>

"That's how you know...  
>That's how you know...<br>He's your love..."

"Aww beautiful"

Then he kissed her.

Then when 'So close' came on Fletch stood up and pulled Colette up and he pulled her close and started to dance and started to sing.

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
>The music playing on for only two.<br>So close, together.  
>And when I'm with you<br>So close, to feeling alive._

_A life goes by,_  
><em>Romantic dreams must die.<em>  
><em>So I bid my goodbye<em>  
><em>And never knew.<em>  
><em>So close, was waiting,<em>  
><em>Waiting here with you.<em>  
><em>And now, forever, I know<em>  
><em>All that I wanted<em>  
><em>to hold you so close.<em>

_So close to reaching_  
><em>That famous happy end.<em>  
><em>Almost believing<em>  
><em>This one's not pretend.<em>  
><em>And now you're beside me,<em>  
><em>And look how far we've come.<em>  
><em>So far we are. So close..."<em>

Then Fletch started to spin Colette around and lift her up. Then as the music slowed down a bit Fletch stared into Colette's eyes and started to sing.

_"Oh how could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>__  
><em>_We're so close to reaching  
>that famous happy end,<br>And almost believing,  
>this one's not pretend.<br>Let's go on dreaming  
>for we know we are...<br>so close, so close  
>and still so far..."<em>

He then leaned in to kiss her then they watched the rest of the film cwtched up together.

When the film finished they took their mugs out the kitchen. Colette was stood at the sink to wash them. Then she felt Fletch put his hands around her waist and kiss the back of her neck. She turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked Colette up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the table and sat her on there and carried on kissing her. Colette broke the kiss.

"Fletch"

"Yeah"

Then he carried on kissing her down her neck.

"How about we go upstairs?"

"Ok"

Then he picked her up and he carried her upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. As he kissed her he pushed her back against the bed and lied on top of her. He started to pull her top up while she undid the buttons on his shirt and undo his button and zip on his jeans. He quickly got off her so he could take his jeans off and pull her jeans off her. He then climbed back on top of her and stared in to her eyes. Then he leaned down to kiss her but she screamed and pushed him off and he fell of the bed and she stood up on the corner of the bed.

"Colette what's wrong?"

"There was a spider on me and it is somewhere on the bed. Find it"

Fletch sat there laughing then he got up.

"Ok I will. Ooh I see it"

He picked it up and then opened the window to chuck it out.

"There are you ok now?"

Colette nodded.

"It weren't that big. Anyway it's tiny compared to you"

"That's not the point. It was on me. And it is discussing and has eight legs which is not normal and they are generally gross"

Fletch went and sat on the bed and then pulled her down into his lap and kissed her on her forehead.

"Colette, you make me laugh"

"It's not funny Fletch"

Fletch was sat there trying not to burst out laughing. Colette looked up at him and then he started laughing. Then he started to tiggle her.

"Fletch" she squealed.

"Fletch! Stop. Please stop" she giggled.

"Nahh you know I love it when you laugh"

"You are very mean Adrian Fletch"

"Who's worse? Me or the spider?"

"Both you are mean and spiders are gross and horrible"

Fletch laughed and kissed her on her head.

"Colette I don't know what I would do without you now"

"I know. I missed us when I left you. Well we got a lot to catch up on"

"I know. It's going to be a busy year. How about we go to sleep and then we be Mr and Mrs Clause tomorrow and drop off all the presents. Then Christmas day you are all mine"

"Ok"

"I love you Colette"

"I love you too"

Colette put her head on Fletches chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. He place a kiss on her head and then fell asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews :) x

* * *

><p>It is now Christmas eve in the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Fletch woke up and seen Colette was still lying on him. He gently rolled her off him and he sneaked out of the room. He went downstairs to the kitchen and made them both breakfast. When he was finished he put their breakfast on a tray and carried it upstairs. He quietly walked into the bedroom and seen Colette was still asleep so he placed the tray on the bedside table. He climbed in to the bed next to her and kissed her on the head.<p>

"Collywobble. Wakey wakey rise and shine"

"Good morning. Is it me or can I smell toast?"

"You can, I made breakfast, so sit up"

"Oh ok. It looks yummy"

Fletch gave her the tray with her breakfast on. They sat there for half an hour eating their breakfast then Fletch got up and took the dishes down stairs and washed them. 10 minutes later Fletch came back up and seen Colette sat on the edge of the bed so he walked in and knelt behind her and started running kisses down the back of her neck.

"I thought we were going out?"

"Yeah, we are. Shower?"

"Ok"

They both went to the bath room and Fletch put the shower on to warm it up. Then they got undressed and got in the shower.

"This is nice"

"I know. Can you wash my hair?"

"Of course, turn around"

Then Fletch pinched her bum.

"Fletch!"

He laughed and then grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair. Then he put some conditioner on her hair. Colette turned around and started to wash Fletches hair while he started to wash the conditioner out of her hair.

Fletch picked up the shower gel singing "Shower gel time"

Colette smirked at him.

"Ladies first. Turn around"

"Ok, don't pinch my bum this time"

"Aww ok Collywobble"

"Hey"

Colette turned around so that he could wash her back.

"That feels nice"

"Just wait until you turn around"

Colette let out a little giggle.

"I'm done. Turn around so then I can turn around then you can wash mine"

"Ok"

They both turned around so Colette could wash his back. He then turned around and kissed her. Colette pulled back and picked up the shower gel and started rubbing some into his chest. So then he took it off her and started rubbing it across her stomach.

"Colette you smell good"

"You too"

Then he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Fletch. I think we should get ready to go and then we have all day Christmas day together"

"Aww ok. I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too"

She kissed him then got out of the shower. She gasped then quickly put the towel around herself.

"It's so cold"

"Well you did get out of a warm shower"

Fletch got out, put his towel around his waist and put his arms around her. She then snuggled in into him.

"How about we go and get dressed before you freeze"

"Ok"

They walked into the bedroom and got dressed. Fletch was done 10 minutes later and Colette just needed to put a bit of make up on and do her hair.

"I'm going to go downstairs and put all the presents in bags while you sort your super messy hair out"

"Hey cheeky"

"Loves you really Collywobble"

"Love you too"

Fletch left the room and Colette finished getting ready. She came down quarter of an hour later and Fletch was sat on the chair waiting for her.

"You took your time"

"I weren't that long"

"Come on. Let's go"

"Ok"

They walked out to the car with the bags and presents and put them in the back of the car. Fletch walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Colette.

"Thank you"

Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She got in and he shut the door and went around to the driver side and got in.

"So, your cousins house, then my two cousins houses, your parents, and then my parent's house"

"Yeah"

They got to Shannon's house, which Colette's cousin in 20 minutes. As Colette knocked on the door James, Shannon's husband opened the door and two little twin girls came running to the door.

"Auntie Colette" the two girls giggled.

"Hiya Maddie. Hi Maisy"

Colette walked in and ducked down to give them both a hug. Then she stood up so that her and Fletch could walk in. When they walked into the living room baby Leo was lying on a mat on the floor so she walked over to him and sat on the floor and picked him up.

"Hello Leo"

Leo held her necklace with one hand and then with his other hand he held a bit of her hair and made little baby noises. Maddie and Maisy came and stood next to Colette.

"Auntie Colette?" The two girls said together. Then they looked at each other.

Maddie said "How come you moved to America and you came back? Although we are glad you are back"

"Yeah we missed you. And is he you boyfriend?" Maisy giggled.

Colette put Leo down and the two girls sat on her lap.

"His name is Fletch and he is my boyfriend"

The two girls giggled.

"I did move to America and he came out after me and brought me back so that we could be together"

"Are you going to get married?" Maddie asked.

"And have a baby?" Maisy giggled.

"I don't know and things like that take time"

"But on Cinderella she marries her prince quickly"

"And sleeping beauty"

Colette laughed.

"Yes but as Elsa says on Frozen. ' You can't marry a man you just met'"

Then Fletch blurted out "Yeah but we met years ago and we were going to get married"

"Really" they both said shocked.

The Maisy looked at Colette confused.

"How come you didn't get married then?"

"I stood him up. I was scared to hurt him"

"But that is stupid, you would've hurt him more by dumping him"

"I know. But we are together now"

The two girls both said together.

"Can we be bridesmaids? Please"

"If we get married, you can"

Then they both gave Colette a hug and got up and walked over to Fletch. Shannon walked through the door.

"Colette"

"Shannon"

Colette got up and they gave each other a hug.

"Hi Fletch"

"Hey Shannon"

The two girls stood in front of Fletch.

"Fletch you must take care of her like she is a Disney princess and you are her prince"

"Yeah, otherwise we will kick your bum"

"Or hit him with a frying pan like on Tangled"

"That was so funny. But we will. So be nice and loving"

"And caring"

"But you got to make her laugh too"

Fletch held their hands.

"I promise you both I will take care of her, as I love her with all my heart"

"Good" They both said together and they went out the kitchen to get a drink from their Dad.

Colette and Shannon sat on the Sofa laughing at them.

"That was so funny" Colette said laughing.

"Fletch I hope you keep your promise otherwise you will have a sore bum and a very sore head"

"I know"

The girls came in with a drink and then James came in with drinks for them. When Colette finished her drink she picked up baby Leo so that she could have another hug of him. They stayed for another hour then they said they had to go. Maddie came and sat on Colette lap.

"Auntie Colette"

"Yeah sweetie"

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, but I will come and visit after Christmas. Just make sure you behave otherwise Father Christmas won't come"

"Ok. Thank you for my presents. Your presents are in the bag over there with a picture of you on it. Me and Maisy did it together"

"Well it looks beautiful. Thank you. Come here Maisy"

Maddie got of her lap and then Maisy came running over and jumped on her lap.

"Fletch seems nice. Don't do anything stupid like dumping him again, because I really want to be a bridesmaid. Thank you for my presents and see you soon"

"Ok, I won't leave him this time. And thank you for my present"

Then she gave her a hug.

She walked over to baby Leo who was sat in his bouncer.

"Good bye Leo"

And she gave him a little kiss on the head.

"Good bye James"

"Bye Colette. Nice to see you"

"Bye Shannon. I will see you soon"

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too"

"Goodbye Auntie Colette. Love you" The girls said.

"Good bye girls. I love you too"

"Good bye Fletch. Make sure you come back with Colette"

"Ok. Nice to meet you"

They took the small bag of presents with them and then they went to see Mary Fletches older cousin.

Fletch knocked on the door. Cara, Mary's 10 year old daughter opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Fletch"

"Hi gorgeous"

"Is that your girl friend?"

"Yeah her name is Colette"

"Hi Colette"

"Hi"

They both walked in and sat down. Mary walked in from out of the kitchen.

"Hi Fletch, long time no see"

"I know"

"Enjoy America?"

"Yeah. I got to spent time with my beautiful girl and bring her back"

"Aww. Hi Colette. How are you?"

"I'm ok thanks"

"Would any of you like a drink?"

"We'll have some tea please"

They went out the kitchen Mary started to boil the kettle.

"So where in Matt?"

"He had to go to work for a bit"

"Aww ok"

Cara came out the kitchen to join them.

"Fletch"

"Yeah"

"Umm"

She pulled him down so that he was kneeling on the floor and whispered in his ear.

"Are you going to marry her this time? But properly marry her"

Fletch laughed, and the rest of them looked at them.

"Maybe, although it up to her too"

"Ok"

Fletch stood up and they all went into the living room to sit down and talk. Then they had to leave half an hour later. Cara went and sat on Fletches lap.

"Thank you Uncle Fletch for my presents and I put your present by the door"

"Aww, thank you Cara. I love you"

"I love you too. Will I see you soon?"

"Yeah. I will come and see you after Christmas"

"Ok. Bye"

She gave Fletch a hug and walked over to Colette as she was stood by the door.

"Good bye Colette. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. Have a nice Christmas"

"You too"

"Bye Fletch and Colette" Mary said walking to the door to give them a hug.

They both said bye then left.

They both sat in the car.

"Fletch, what's the time?"

"It is quarter to two. Would you like to go and get something to eat and then we can go Will's house then your parents then mine"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm getting a bit hungry"

"A bit that is why your stomach rumbling sounded like thunder just then"

"Oh shut up"

Then she poked her tongue out and he kissed her.

They drove to a little cafe about 10 minutes away. When they got there they sat at a little table in the corner.

"Colette, what do you want?"

"I don't know. Something nice. Just surprise me"

"Ok then"

Fletch came back 5 minutes later.

"What are we having?"

"I thought you wanted a surprise"

Colette glared at him.

"Aww you look so adorable when you try giving evil glares"

"Leave me alone"

"Aww ok"

A few minutes later the waitress brought the meals over.

"Thank you" they both said.

"Sausage and chips"

"I know, you said something nice"

"I did. Thank you"

Half an hour later they both finished and left.

"Ok let's go to Will's"

They got there in 15 minutes and got the presents out and knocked on the door.

"Hi Fletch. Hi Colette"

They both said Hi and came in and sat down. Will went to go and make them all a drink and then Benny came running in.

"Uncle Fletch"

"Hello, wow you've grown so much"

"I know I'm going to be five in one month"

"I know"

"Is she your girl friend?"

"Yeah"

"She is pretty. What's her name?"

"Her name is Colette"

"Colette?"

"Yeah. Or do you want to know what I call her to wind her up"

He giggled. "What do you call her?"

"Collywobble"

"That is funny"

"He got off Fletches lap and stood in front of Colette.

"Hello Benny"

"Hiya Collywobble"

Then he laughed. Colette looked at Fletch.

"Well at least when he says it, it's cute"

"Benny, don't you think I'm cute" Fletch asked him.

"No silly, I'm cuter than you. You're too big to be cute. You're just funny"

Colette was sat their giggling.

"So what about Colette? Is she cute?" Fletch asked her.

He tilted his head to the side and thought.

"Yeah even though she is big because she is an adult, she is pretty and seems very nice. SO she is a big cutie"

Colette gigged.

"Aww, I think you're going to be a real ladies man when you're older"

"Yeah like me" Fletch laughed.

"No, because she dumped you at the altar. I wouldn't want that to happen. But at least you got her back. You are very lucky"

"How do you know about that?"

"Daddy told me"

"Oh"

Colette looked at Fletch then said to Benny.

"It sounds silly, but I was scared that I would hurt him"

"Yeah but he was sad when you left. So you hurt him by leaving him. You could've been married by now and had you own babies together. Ohh are you going to get married and have babies, I would like a baby cousin"

"Wow take a breath Benny" his dad said when he came in.

"Ok"

"We will see how it goes" Colette said.

"Fletch, are those presents for me?"

"Most of them, there is one for your mummy and daddy"

"Thank you. Your presents are up in mummy's and daddy's room"

"Oh ok, thank you"

"That's ok. Have you been good?"

"Yes. Otherwise Father Christmas won't come"

"Good"

"Colette do you want to come and play with me. I have a piano and so far I can play twinkle twinkle little star"

"Oh wow, really? You will have to show me"

"Ok come on then"

Colette went and sat on the floor next to the little piano as Benny started to play. Fletch sat there talking to Will.

About an hour later they had to leave.

"Bye Colette. Nice to meet you. Next time you will come hopefully I can play another tune for you"

"That would be lovely. Thank you"

She knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Good bye Benny"

"Bye bye"

Fletch then picked up Benny and gave him a hug.

"Good bye. Be a good boy and go to bed early for Santa"

"Ok. I will. I love you"

"I love you too"

"I like your girlfriend"

"Haha me too"

Fletch put him down and picked up his bag of presents to take home.

"Bye Will, Say hi to Lizzy"

"Ok, I will. Bye". Goodbye Colette"

"Bye Will"

They both left and heard Benny shout bye, then seen him in the window waving as they drove away.

They got to Colette's parents and she knocked on the door.

"Hi mum"

"Hello dear. Hello Fletch"

"Hi Mrs Sheward"

"Call Me Marie"

"Ok"

They both walked in and Colette gave her mum a hug as she walked passes. Her dad was sat on his chair.

"Hi Dad" Colette walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello princess. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm happier now your back"

"Me too"

Fletch went and sat on the sofa.

"Hello Fletch"

"Hi Mr Sheward"

"Call me George"

"Ok"

Colette's mum popped her head in from the kitchen.

"Colette and Fletch would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please mum"

"Yes please"

"Fletch would you like sugar?"

"Just one please"

Colette went out the kitchen to help her carry the mugs in.

"Thank you" Fletch said.

They all sat down and talked about Chicago and Colette was telling them about when she was working in the hospital out there. They stayed for an hour and a half.

Colette got up and went to hug her dad and he pulled her on to his lap.

"Colette you're not too big to sit on my lap for a hug"

Colette laughed.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too. You are so beautiful, hopefully a grandchild in a few years"

Colette started to blush.

"We will see Dad"

"Ok, good bye princess"

"Good bye dad"

Colette got up to say bye to her mum.

"Bye mum. I love you"

"I love you too sweet heart. Here are your presents"

"Thank you mum"

Fletch walked over to George.

"Good bye Fletch. Take care of her"

"I will. This time I'm not letting her go"

"Good"

"Good bye"

Fletch then walked over to Marie.

"Good bye Fletch"

"Good bye Marie"

Then as they got in the car Colette's parents stood at the door to wave them off.

Then they drove to Fletches parent's house. Fletch got out and Colette stayed in her seat. Fletch walked around and opened the door but she didn't move.

"Colette. Are you ok?"

"What if they don't like me because of what I did?"

Fletch ducked down and held her hand.

"Hey don't be silly. We were so young, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you"

Colette smiled at him and he kissed her.

"I love you too Fletch"

"Come on"

Colette got out and Fletch knocked on the door. His dad opened the door.

"Hello Adrian"

"Hi dad"

"Hello Colette"

"Hi"

They walked in and they both sat down. Then his mum came in.

"Hello Adrian"

"Hi mum"

"Hello Colette

"Hi"

Colette sat there quietly while Fletch told his parent's about Chicago and everything which has happened. They didn't stay to long as Fletch could tell Colette felt uncomfortable.

Colette said bye then stood by the door while Fletch said bye to his mum and dad. They got in the car and Fletch drove off.

"Colette you need to relax, what happened, happened and we can't change that. But I love you and if they don't like it, well it doesn't matter, they will have to accept"

"Ok"

They got home at half six. Fletch picked up the bags of presents and put them under the tree and then he joined Colette on the sofa.

"How about I go and do something quick for us to eat and then maybe watch the Elf and have an early night"

"Ok"

He kissed her on the lips and stood up. Colette got up and put the Elf DVD in the DVD player.

He came in ten minutes later with two trays.

"I did spaghetti on toast"

"Yummy"

They sat down and Colette pressed play. The film finished at about half eight so they took the plates out the kitchen to wash them up.

"I love the elf" Colette laughed.

"Just as long as you don't dump me to go and be with an elf"

Colette laughed.

"Don't be stupid. That's a different kind of love. As in he is really funny and then with you I can do this"

Colette put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Fletch smiled and then he whispered in her ear.

"And I can do this"

He kissed her passionately on the lips and slid his hands up her top and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Thought we were going to have an early night, if we start now, we might not stop"

Colette said between kisses.

"Ok, anyway we have the whole day tomorrow. It will be a Christmas we won't forget"

"Maybe not all day otherwise I think we will be completely exhausted"

"You know what I mean"

Colette laughed.

"Come on. Let's go to bed"

"Ok"

They walked up the stairs and got changed in to their pyjamas. Colette went into the bathroom and then when Fletch went in their Colette got into bed. Five minutes later Fletch came in and jumped into bed next to her. He then turned the light off and wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side and kissed him.

"I love you Fletch"

"I love you too Colette"

Then he placed a kiss on her head and she fell asleep. He laid there for a while and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken a while to upload this. But I'be also been working on the next few chapters so you won't have to wait long for the next one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas day<strong>

Fletch woke up and seen it was half seven, so he sneaked out of bed and put all of the presents under the tree decorated the room with paper chains and paper snowflakes and then went back up to bed. He lied back down for a while and then he kissed Colette on the lips and she woke up.

"Happy Christmas Colette"

"Happy Christmas"

Then she kissed him and they lied in bed for a while.

"How about we get up and see if Santa has come"

Colette laughed. "Ok"

They both got out of bed and went downstairs. Colette opened the door and gasped.

"Wow it looks like Buddy the elf came here to decorate"

"Well maybe he came with Santa last night. Go and sit down while I make us breakfast"

"Ohh ok"

Fletch went into the kitchen and made them some toast and got them a glass of orange juice. He came back in put the plates on the table and run out the kitchen to get the glasses. He went and got her card from by the tree and then sat next to her.

"Here you go my beautiful Collywobble"

"Hey. Here is your card"

Colette opened the envelope to pull the card out. On the front was two little bears holding paws and had a love heart between them. It said 'To my beautiful girlfriend' above the bears, then at bottom it said 'I've got all I want for Christmas all wrapped up in you'.

She opened the card and it said

_To my beautiful Colette_

_You are one of the best things that happened to me  
>I just couldn't imagine life without you<br>You've become a big part of me now  
>And I will always be thankful to God for that<em>

_I don't need to receive gifts this Christmas  
>For I already have the best gift one can ever receive<br>The gift of being with someone I love  
>Merry Christmas to you, my beautiful Colette.<em>

_Love _

_Fletch_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Colette smiled at him and then she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"It's beautiful. Now open you card"

"Ok"

Fletch pulled his card out of the envelope. It had Mickey and Minnie mouse on the front saying 'All I want for Christmas is you'

He opened the card.

_To Fletch_

_What's the biggest gift at Christmas?_

_Oh that's so easy for me._

_As it doesn't come wrapped in paper_

_placed under the Christmas Tree._

_For me the best gift at Christmas,_

_is one that lasts all year through._

_and that would be having a boyfriend_

_As wonderful as you!_

_Happy Christmas _

_Love_

_Colette _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Aww Colette, it's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you"

Then he kissed her. He turned the TV on and put it on a music channel, so there was Christmas music playing in the background. Fletch stood up and pulled Colette to her feet and lead her over to the Christmas tree.

"Present time" Fletch sung.

They both sat down next to each other. Fletch picked up one of the presents and handed it to Colette and she opened it.

"Aww despicable me pyjamas"

"I knew you would like them. You can put them on after"

"Ok. I will"

Colette then picked up a present and handed it to him and he opened it.

"Haha, a minion onesie"

"Now you have to wear yours"

"Ok. I'll put it on after, Your turn"

He handed her another present but it was smaller this time.

"Fletch you've wrapped it really hard"

"Sorry. It's just funny watching you trying to get in to it"

After a few minutes she got into it. It was a sparkly pink gift box with a silver bow on it. She opened the box and inside it had a gold locket with a silver rose on it. Then it had engraved 'I love you'.

"Open it"

"Colette opened it and it had a picture of them both in there.

"It's beautiful. I love it"

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fletch then took the necklace off her and put it on for her.

Then they carried on opening the presents from each other and then the presents from the families.

They finished opening the presents at quarter to eleven. So they went out the kitchen to prepare the food and start the cooking. When they finished preparing everything and they have everything starting to cook they went and they went to see what was on TV.

"Arthur Christmas. It started a few minutes ago"

"Ok"

Fletch put Arthur Christmas on. Then when it finished the food was cooked so Fletch dished it up and Colette set up the table with their mini Christmas tree and a candle. Colette sat down and he brought their Christmas dinners over.

"It smells good"

"And looks good"

Fletch went back over to the table and brought Colette a glass of red wine over and got himself some beer.

They sat there listening to Christmas music while they ate their dinners. When they finished Fletch picked up their plates and put them in the sink then he cup up two pieces of Christmas log and heated it up in the microwave and then added some ice cream.

"Thanks Fletch. It's delicious"

"I know"

They both smiled at each other and finished within a few minutes.

"I feel stuffed. And I think there is a possible chance I will explode"

Fletch laughed at her.

"I know me too"

They both got up and Fletch started to wash the dishes. Colette had her hand on her stomach.

"I feel so fat"

"Food baby!"

"Oh shh"

"Well start drying the dishes then"

"Ok"

When they finished washing and drying the dishes they went into the living room and they looked to see what films are on.

"Fletch go back up. Home alone started in a few minutes"

"Oh ok. I never seen it"

"I know, I love this film though"

"It's so funny. Which one is your favourite?"

"I don't know. I can't decide between the first two"

"Me too. Ohh it's starting"

They sat there laughing for most of the film especially when the little boy Kevin was protecting his house and hurting the burglars.

"What's the time?"

Fletch looked at his watch.

"It is half five. How about we share a nice warm bath and then you can get into your new minion pyjamas and maybe play a game or something"

"Ok, come on then"

Colette stood up and pulled Fletch up. Colette picked up the pyjamas and then they both run up the stairs, and went into the bathroom. Fletch started running the bath and Colette lighted a few candles and put some Christmas music on quietly. Then they both got undressed and got in the bath. Colette lied against him and he slid his hands around her waist.

"This is nice"

"I know"

Then Fletch started to place light kissed the back of her neck.

"Fletch, it tiggles"

He laughed.

They stayed in there for half an hour but then the water got to cool for them so they both got out of the bath. Then they got into their new pyjamas.

"Collywobble, you look gorgeous"

"Aww thanks. You too, well handsome"

"How about we go and have some snacks and play twister"

"Twister?"

"Yeah the game were you spin and you got to put your hand or foot on the certain colour without falling over"

"I know how to play it. I just didn't know you had it"

"Oh"

"You go and get it and I will get some snacks"

"Ok"

Fletch came down and set up the game and a few minutes later Colette came in with cookies and some chocolate.

"You first"

Fletch spun the arrow.

"Colette you need to put your left foot on red"

Colette put her left foot on a red circle, and then spun the arrow.

"Fletch, right hand red" so he put his hand two circles away from here foot and then spun the arrow.

"Left hand green"

"Left foot yellow"

"Right foot yellow"

"Left foot red"

"Right hand blue"

"Seriously Fletch, this is awkward"

He laughed as Colette spun the arrow.

"Right hand red"

"Ahh it's not too bad at the moment"

"Shut up Fletch you're not the one doing the splits and have to put your hand the other way underneath you"

"Ok, you need to put your right hand on red"

"What is that even possible?"

"Go on, at least try"

As Colette slid her hand even further she fell on her face.

"Oww. That hurt"

Fletch stood up laughing at her.

"Haha I win. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Best of three"

"Ok"

Fletch helped Colette up the spun the arrow.

"Ok Collywobble, right foot green"

"Right foot blue"

"Left foot red"

"Great, get me doing the splits again. Left hand green"

"Right hand blue"

"Right hand red"

"Left hand blue"

"Right foot red"

"Right foot yellow"

"Right foot blue"

Then as Fletch twisted and stretched he fell.

"Yay I win"

Fletch got up and spun the arrow.

"Right foot green"

"Left foot red"

"Left foot green"

"Oh yay this is easy so far. Left hand blue"

"Right hand yellow"

"Right foot yellow"

"Left hand Blue"

"Right foot green"

"Oww it hurts. Haha left hand red"

"It's hard to reach. Left hand red"

"I can't get under me well you will have to go under or over my arm"

"Ok"

Fletch stretched his arm over Colette, as he spun the arrow with his right hand he lost his balance and fell taking Colette down with him.

"Oww Fletch you're squishing me"

"Sorry Collywobble"

"You're the wobbly one. Anyway I win!"

"Well done"

Fletch stood up and then pulled Colette up and he put twister back into the box.

Colette went out the kitchen and got them a glass of water he came out and leant against the table.

"Thank you"

Then he kissed her on the lips.

"That was fun. We will have to play it again"

"You only found it fun because you won"

"And seen you fall over"

"What about you, you fell on your face first"

Colette slapped him on the arm.

"You hit like a girl"

"Shut up. I am a girl"

Fletch put is arms around Colette and pulled her closer.

"You're my beautiful girl"

Then he kissed her on the lips, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Fletch picked her up and sat her on the table and carried on kissing her. Colette broke the kiss.

"Upstairs"

Fletch held her hand and they run up the stairs and into the bedroom. Fletch stood behind Colette and started kissing the back of her neck then he turned her around to face him. He put his hands around her waist and he sat down on the bed and she straddled his lap. He pulled her top off and started to kiss her neck. Colette giggled and then started to undo the zip on his onesie and he pulled his arms out. Fletch put his arms around Colette and rolled over so that she was lying underneath him. He quickly took off the onesie and lied back on top of her. While he kissed her he took of her shorts and underwear. Then for the first time they made love.

"Fletch"

"Yeah Col"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then they both fell asleep with Fletch's arm around Colette and her head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next Chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>New years evenew years day**

Colette and Fletch both had a lie in knowing that they were having a late night. Since Christmas day they had been to see some of their families but mostly spent the time with each other.

"Good morning beautiful"

And he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning" then she yawned. Fletch laughed at her.

"You can't be tired. You've slept for about 14 hours"

"What's your point?"

"I'll go and make us some breakfast; well actually it would be more like dinner now"

"Why? What's the time?"

"Quarter past 1"

"Oh. Ok"

Fletch gave her another kiss then went down to cook them something for dinner. After a few more minutes lying down Colette climbed out of bed and went down stairs.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake" Fletch laughed.

"I thought I was Belle, because you said good morning beautiful. So I'm beauty, and you must be the beast"

"Ohh cheeky. Maybe when he turns back into the prince. Anyway I'm too good looking to be a beast"

They both laughed and she gave him a hug. A few minutes later Fletch dished out the dinner and they both sat down to eat.

When they finished they washed up and went to get ready. Fletch walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pale blue strapless knee length dress and a leather jacket. Colette came in from the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you ask if you are going to borrow my clothes?"

"I thought it would look sexy on you"

"I like it. Well I get to choose what you wear"

"Ok"

Colette pulled out a pair of black trousers and a pale blue shirt for him then she started to get dressed. A few minutes later Fletch came back in.

"Ohh looking good. Colour coordinating are we?"

"Aha, so get dressed"

When Fletch finished getting dressed he sat on the bed watching Colette curl her hair. When she finished they went downstairs and had a drink.

"What's the time?"

"It is half five. Anyway I was thinking we could go to that pub by the park which is on that hill, because we would be able to see all the fireworks from up there. If we go for about half nine, so leave here about nine"

"Ok"

"Some of the people we work with are going there tonight which will be good as you haven't seen any of them for ages"

"Really that will be nice"

At nine they got their jackets on and started walking to the pub. When they got there they saw that most people from work were there. Colette made her way around to see everyone while Fletch sat there talking to Harry. At quarter to twelve Colette came and sat next to Fletch.

"Hi Harry"

"Hey Coll. You look gorgeous"

Colette blushed.

"Thanks"

Everyone started going outside so then there was only a few people left inside.

"Ready to go outside?"

"Yeah ok"

They stood up and Fletch held her hand and lead her out in to the middle of everyone outside. Then she saw her family there with all the children and his family.

Then Colette turned to face Fletch.

"Colette, since we first met I have been in love with you, that's why I proposed before. But since then I never stopped loving you and I never imagined having you back. When I ended up on the same ward as you, I admit the first few shifts were hard but then we got back to our old ways of flirting again. I weren't really sure if you loved me, but then the fundraising night when we kissed it was perfect and just felt so right. Then when you left to go to Chicago my heart broke, then that little girl Sarah basically kicked my butt into gear to come after you. I loved our time there, when it was just the two of us and since we got back I have loved it, especially Christmas day"

They both laughed.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever and I am so lucky to have you. And I want to go into the New Year with you as my fiancé"

Then Fletch got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the box there was a yellow gold engagement ring with a diamond.

"Colette. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! And I actually will this time" Colette said as she jumped into his arms as he stood up. As they kissed the fireworks from town started going off.

"Happy new year Colette"

"Happy new year Fletch"

Then they heard all the children calling Auntie Colette and Uncle Fletch. Both their families left a few minutes later to take the children home. They went inside the pub and everyone was coming over to Colette and Fletch congratulating them both.

The dj came on to the stage.

"Congratulations Colette and Fletch"

Everyone cheered.

"And I think that you should be the ones to start the karaoke"

They both looked at each other and walked to the small stage.

"What do you want to sing?"

"We don't know"

"I got one. Here is your mic's"

They went and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Colette and Fletch singing love is an open door" he announced.

Then the music started playing.

"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

_"I __love crazy!"_

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you"

_"I__was thinking the same thing! _

_'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue"_

Colette giggled.

"But with you..."

_"But with you.__I found my place..._

"I see your face..."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!"

"With you!"

_"With you!"_

"With you!"

_"With__you!"_

"Love is an open door..."

_"I __mean it's crazy..."_

"What?"

_"We finish each other's-"_

"Sandwiches!"

_"That's what I was gonna say!"_

"I've never met someone-"

"Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation"

_"You-"_

"And I-"

_"Were-"_

"Just-"

"Meant to be!"

"Say goodbye..."

_"Say goodbye..."_

"To the pain of the don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!"

"With you!"

_"With you!"_

"With you!"

_"With you!"_

"Love is an open door..."

_"Can I say something crazy?__Will you marry me?"_

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes"

Everyone cheered and they did a little bow and walked of the stage.

"Well done you were brilliant. Just come up when you want to sing. If no one is up in 10 minutes I will choose someone at random"

By half one most people were drunk, especially Colette and Fletch because everyone was buying them drinks.

An hour later Serena thought it was a good idea to go home as Colette could barely walk without falling over so she called Colette and Fletch a taxi.

"Thank you Serena, see you soon. Oh and happy New Year"

"Congratulations and happy new year to you too"

Then Colette fell into Serena. She opened the door and put Colette in there and Fletch sat in the front.

When they got home Fletch helped Colette up the stairs and they both just fell in to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all of the reviews :) x

* * *

><p>It was Colette and Fletches first day back to work so they woke up at half five. They both got ready and hand breakfast and Colette and Fletch got in the car and Fletch drove them to work. They went into the staff room and changed into scrubs and walked to the nurses' station. Everyone was saying welcome back to Colette.<p>

It started off like a normal day but then after lunch it started getting busy.

Colette was sat at the nurses' station looking over a patient's file the phone rang so she answered it. When she hung up she stood up and called everyone over.

"We have an RTC between a car and a minibus coming in. The ED is already full from an accident which happened earlier during the day so the majority of the patients will be coming up here. They have said that there are 4 majors and 8 minors. ETA on first patient is 10 minutes. So all hands on deck and discharge any patient who does not need to be here."

Everyone stood there looking at her.

"Well get to work then"

Everyone went and carried with what they were doing.

Colette, Mary-Claire and Serena went to the lift as the paramedics brought the patient up.

"This is Clara Crawford, aged 22, GCS 9. Was unresponsive at the scene, she did not have her seatbelt on in the back of the minibus. Possible spinal and head injury. This is her boyfriend Jake Banks; he will need his arm and his head checked"

"Thanks"

They transferred Clara onto the bed and then the paramedics left.

As they were assessing Clara, Jake was getting in the way so Colette went and led him away from her.

"How about while they sort Clara out we go and sort out your arm and head"

"No, I need to stay here with her"

"She is in capable hands; it won't take long to sort you out"

"Fine"

Colette led Jake to a cubical and looked at his head; she stitched the laceration he had across his forehead then sent him for an x-ray. Colette went to check in on Clara.

"Colette"

"Yeah"

"Come and look at this"

Serena pulled the gown up and her stomach was covered in bruises.

"It doesn't look like the bruises are from the accident"

"That's what I was thinking"

"Are there any other bruises?"

"There a few on her legs but it's difficult to tell if they are from the accident, but there is one on her arm which looks like she has been grabbed"

"Clara did you have any bruises before the accident?"

"I want to, umm where are we?"

Colette tried speaking to her.

"Clara you are in Holby city hospital, you have been in an accident. You have a lot of bruising on your stomach, but it doesn't look like it was from the accident"

"I don't, umm I can't remember I don't know"

"Ok"

Serena and Colette walked to the corner of the room.

"Her CT is in 10 minutes"

"Ok, what are we going to do about the bruises, apart from the on her arm we can't say for definite someone has caused them"

"I know, we will have to try and ask her again"

Jake was stood outside the door listening and then he went to his cubical.

"Maybe you could ask Jake to see if he knows"

"It's worth a shot. I'll see you in a bit"

Harry walked over to Colette.

"Jake's x-ray is back, his arm is fine"

"Ok that's good. I'll go and let him know"

Colette walked into the cubical and seen Jake sat on the bed.

"Hi Jake"

"Hi, how is Clara?"

"She is going down for a CT scan on her head in a few minutes. Your arm if fine which is good"

"Ok"

"So, how long have you and Clara been together?"

"About ten months, we met at a pub when I was out with my mates and she was with hers, and we got talking"

"Aww, umm she has a lot if bruises on her stomach"

"She was just in an accident and didn't have her seatbelt on. What do you expect?"

"I was just asking, but there was one on her arm which looked like a hand"

"Oh, yeah we were messing around, she bruises quiet easily"

"Oh ok"

Colette then discharged him.

Colette walked over to Serena's office.

"Hey Serena"

"Oh hi. Did you speak to him?"

"He said that it was the accident and didn't have her seatbelt on and the bruise on her arm is from when they were playing around and she bruises easily. But the way he said it sounded like, well it's hard to describe"

"Like he was trying to hide something"

"Yeah he sounded really defensive as well"

"We will have to keep an eye on them"

"Yeah"

"Anyway at the moment she is having her CT scan"

"Ok"

"He's coming"

Jake opened the door.

"Excuse me Mr Bank's, but you cannot come barging into my office without knocking as we are discussing a patient's care"

"Well I was wondering where Clara is?"

"She is still having her CT scan"

Colette stood up.

"How about we go to the relative's room?"

"Fine"

Colette took Jake to the relative's room.

"If you sit in here I will let you know when Clara is back"

But then he pushed the door shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

He pushed her against the wall and put his hand over her mouth.

"You and that doctor better keep you big noses out of mine and Clara's business"

Colette tried to push him off.

"Got it?"

He moved his hand.

"I had to ask, to find out everything about her injuries"

"Yeah well she was in a bloody crash, you stupid cow"

"Just get off me"

"You just keep your big mouth shut"

He let go of her and she unlocked the door and quickly left and went to the toilets. She called herself down and made herself look presentable. She then went back on to the ward just as Clara was being brought back to her room. Serena walked over to Colette noticing something was wrong.

"Colette, are you ok?"

She gave a small node.

"My office now"

Colette walked behind Serena to her office. Serena put her hand on Colette's shoulder and sat her down.

"Colette. I know something is wrong. Speak to me"

She turned her head to look at Serena.

"I think he hurt her. And he said that we better keep you big noses out of his and Clara's business"

"Did he hurt you?"

But then Mary-Claire opened the door.

"It's Clara, she's gone into cardiac arrest"

They both run to the room Clara was in and Harry was doing CPR on her. After a few cycles Serena took over. Then after being shocked with the defibrillator they managed to get a sinus rhythm back.

Mary-Claire and Harry left the room just as Jake walked over.

"Is Clara ok?"

"She just had a cardiac arrest but she is back. Ms Campbell her doctor and nurse Sheward is in there"

Jake then walked over to the door and went in.

"Hi how is Clara?"

"She had a cardiac arrest but is now stable"

Then he turned to Colette.

"Yeah and you, I thought you were going to tell me when she was back"

"Well she went into cardiac arrest"

"Yeah but you didn't come to get me"

Serena then cut him off.

"Excuse me, but do not talk to my colleague in that way. I would like you to leave otherwise I will get security"

"What about Clara?"

"Well we will let you know"

"Whatever"

He left the room and hid around the corner.

Clara regained consciousness so Serena checked the scans so they could remove the spinal collar as she was lucky and didn't have any spinal damage.

"Hello Clara"

"I feel crap"

"You have had a cardiac arrest, but good news is there is no spinal damage. But from the accident you have concussion. That is why you were confused earlier and weren't sure where you were, when we asked you questions you also seemed to be having difficulties with your memory. And at the scene you were found unconscious"

"Oh, is it serious?"

"It can be, but we are monitoring you closely"

"Where is Jack?"

"He has gone outside as he was being rude"

Harry stuck his head through the door.

"Serena could I have a second opinion?"

"Ok"

Serena left so Colette went and stood next to Clara.

"Has Jack, umm has he, ever hurt you?"

Clara stared at Colette.

"It's just that the bruising doesn't look like it's come from the accident and on your arm it looks like someone was grabbing you"

"He says it's my fault for winding him up. He can be gentle it's just been the past few weeks has been hard for him"

"So he thinks it's ok to hurt you"

"He doesn't always"

"Ok. I need to go"

"Wait! You can't tell anyone"

Colette didn't say anything and just left.

As she was walking down towards the toilet she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her into the storage cupboard. He pushed her against the wall with his hand over her mouth.

"What did I say? You obviously don't know how to listen"

Colette tried pushing him off but he had most of his body weight against her. Then he pulled a triangular bandage of one of the shelf's and gagged her. He then moved the shelves in front of the door.

"As you know the truth, how about you see what it's like. Let's see if you are more fun"

Colette shook her head. But he pushed her onto the floor. Then he straddled over her and held her hand against the floor. She kept trying to push him off but he was too strong.

"Hmm what first? Your face or stomach maybe"

Then he slapped her across the face and she squealed. He did an evil laugh and kissed her where he just slapped her. Then a tear fell down her cheek.

"Crying already. I haven't even got started. Where next?"

Then he punched her in her ribs on her left side. She cried in pain.

Serena walked back into Clara's room and seen Colette was gone.

"Harry, have you seen Colette?"

"No"

Then she asked Fletch who started to panic, then Marie-Claire and a few other nurses.

Harry was with an elderly man.

"Dr Trestler, do you have any more blankets as I'm cold"

"I will go and get you one"

"Thank you young man"

Harry walked down the corridor to the storage cupboard and he heard a squeal.

Colette he thought. He tried to open the door but it was stuck.

On the inside Jack was still straddling over Colette then he heard someone in tying to open the door so he put his hand over Colette's mouth to make sure she couldn't make a sound.

Harry barged the door open and so the shelves landed on top of Jack and Colette. The one shelve hit Jack across the back of the head and knocked him out. There was only a small gap but enough room for Harry to squeeze through.

Harry could see that Colette was at the bottom as she had Jack and the shelves on top of her. "Colette I'm here. I'm going to help you"

He lifted the shelves up, they weren't that heavy as everything which was on them is on the floor. He rolled Jack off Colette and he untied the bandage around Colette's mouth and pulled up her into a hug.

She was crying. "Oww"

"Where are you hurt?"

"Mainly my ribs"

"Ok. I'm going to lift you up ok"

"Ok, in a minute"

Colette started to have a panic attack.

"Colette. You need to breathe ok. Breathe with me. In for three, then out for three. Ok"

After a few minutes her breathing slowed down. He sat there with Colette and rested his head on hers. Colette was looking up at him, and then he could see where he hit her as her face on the right side was swollen and red.

"Ready?"

Colette gave a small node then he picked her up and carried her out.

Then Serena seen Harry walking towards her.

"Colette? What happened to her?"

"Get security to the storage cupboard. I'm going to put her in the side room"

"Ok"

Harry placed Colette on the bed then Serena came in.

"Colette what happened?"

"He hit me across the face and punched me a few times in my ribs. Ahhh"

"Ok, can I roll your top up?"

Colette nodded. As Serena rolled Colette's top up Harry and Serena gasped. Her stomach was quite bruised but her ribs on her left were the worst part.

"Harry I want an x-ray and get 5mg of morphine.

"Ok"

Harry quickly left the room.

"Colette, did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No, it was mainly my ribs which took the battering. He said it was because I knew the truth and that I should see what it was like and if I was more fun"

Then Harry came in with the morphine and injected it into her arm.

"Ready to go for your x-ray?"

Colette nodded. Harry and a porter wheeled her down to x-ray.

She got wheeled in straight into the x-ray room where the person taking the x-ray was waiting for her.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Me pregnant?"

Harry held her hand.

"Colette is there any chance? Seriously"

"Probably not. It's very unlikely"

Harry turned to the person taking the x-ray.

"Use the sheet just in case"

"Ok"

They sorted Colette out hen went behind the screen to take the x-ray.

"They're done"

"Ok thanks"

Harry walked over to Colette.

"Your x-rays are done. So I'll take you back"

"Ok"

He took the sheet of her and then the porter came in and they wheeled her out. When they got back to the ward he put Colette back into the side room and found Serena.

"Colette has had her x-ray. Colette is unsure if she is pregnant"

"Ok, I will go and take some blood"

Then on the tablet a message showed up with Colette's x-ray results.

"Her results are back. She has two broken ribs on her left side"

"Owch, what a crap first day back for her"

"I know"

Serena walked in to the side room Colette was in.

"Ok Colette. You have to broken ribs on your left side"

"That's crap!"

"I know. Can I take some blood?"

"Yeah go on then"

Harry was stood by the nurses' station and Fletch came over.

"Did you find Colette?"

"Yeah, um. How about we go into the staff room?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Come on"

They both went into the staff room and sat on the bench.

"Ok, what's happened?"

"Umm, Colette is okish at the moment. But she was beat up; she has had an x-ray and has two broken ribs"

"Wait. What? Who did this?"

"He has been arrested by police. He was in the accident, he came in with his girlfriend and Colette found out he was abusing her"

"Where is he?"

"He was arrested"

"Where is Colette now?"

"She is in one of the side rooms"

They both got up and went to the room. Serena had just finished taking Colette's blood.

"Colette"

He walked over to Colette and kissed her on her forehead.

"How are you feeling? Harry told me what sort of happened?"

"I'm not too bad, just a bit sore and shaken up a bit"

"I'll come and check on you in a bit" Serena said and left the room.

"Hi Harry. I have her blood"

"Ok. I'll run them up"

"Thanks"

"What happened all together?"

"Me and Serena had an idea it was him. But when I took him to the relative's room, he told me to keep my nose out of his and Clara's business. But later he pulled me in to the storage cupboard. He said you know the truth, how about you see what it's like. And something like let's see if you are more fun. And he hit me across the face and he punched me multiple times in my stomach and ribs"

Then there was a knock at the door and Harry came in.

"Hi Colette. The police would like to speak to you"

"Ok"

The two police officers went in and asked Colette everything that happened and Fletch went back to work.

A few hours later Serena was sent Colette's results. Her hCG hormone was 6mIU/ml. Harry came over.

"Hey what are you looking at?"

"Its Colette's results?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. Her hCG hormone is 6mIU/ml, usually if it is 5 or below it is considered a negative"

"Oh that's a tricky one"

"She will have to have another test in a few days. Anyway I'm going to let her know"

"Ok"

Serena walked into the room and Fletch quickly followed behind.

"Hi"

"Hi" Colette replied.

"I got your test results back"

"What test results?"

"Don't worry Fletch. I did a blood test"

"Ok"

"Your hCG hormone is 6mIU/ml, usually if it is 5mIU/ml or below it is considered negative but you are only slightly above it"

Then Fletch cut in.

"You think she's pregnant?"

"Possibly we will have to test her again in a few days. Can I ask when you may have you know, done it?"

"Christmas day" Colette whispered.

Serena thought.

"That was 9 days ago, so that makes sense. How about we do another test in a few days?"

"Ok"

"Well I will leave you to it"

Then Serena left the room.

"Fletch you should get back to work"

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too"

It was almost the end of the shift so Serena discharged Colette and gave her some pain killers and was given a week off work, but Serena told Colette to come in on Wednesday for her test.

When Colette and Fletch got home he got Colette to sit down then he made them something to eat. Then they had an early night.

* * *

><p>It's a bit sad, but is Colette pregnant? :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all of the reviews.

- Thanks, I wrote the chapter before the spoiler so I had a little weird moment which I got exited as I felt like I could predict the future (which obviously I can't)

Sorry it's only a small chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday Fletch went to work so he left her in bed to get some extra sleep. Colette's woke up at half eleven in pain, so she slowly walked down to the kitchen and made herself some toast and took her painkillers then got ready. She got to the hospital at quarter past two and she seen Fletch at the nurses' station.<p>

"Hi Fletch"

"Oh hey, how you feeling?"

"Better after a good sleep, but my ribs are still sore. Where's Serena?"

"She's in her office"

"Ok thanks. I'll see you in a bit"

"Ok love"

Colette walked into Serena's office.

"Hey"

"Oh hi Colette. How are you?"

"Not too bad, but my ribs are sore"

"I'll go and get the stuff and then I can take some blood"

"Ok"

Serena left the room then came back a few minutes later with everything she needs. Colette took her coat off for Serena to find a vein. She found a vein so she took a sample of blood.

"Done"

"Thanks"

Mary-Clare opened the door.

"Oh hi Colette. Umm Serena we need your help"

"Ok. I'll give you a call when I get your results back. I'll see you soon"

"Ok, bye"

Serena quickly left her office, so Colette slowly put her coat back on and went home.

Later that day she was sat watching Mr Popper's penguins then her mobile started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hi Colette, it's Serena. I have your results"

"Ok"

"Do you want to come in and get them?"

"Ok. I'll be there in about half an hour"

"Ok. See you soon"

"Bye"

Colette put her boots and coat on then went to the hospital.

When she got to the ward she found Fletch and then they went to Serena's office.

"Hi Serena"

"Hi come in"

Colette and Fletch sat down opposite Serena.

"Ok, your hCG hormone level is 30mIU/ml. So congratulations. You are pregnant"

Colette was speechless then turned to look at Fletch. Fletch had a huge smile on his face.

"Colette we are going to have a baby"

"I can't believe it"

Serena stood up.

"I'm going to give you to a bit of time"

Then Serena left the room. Fletch moved his chair closer to Colette and held her hand.

"Colette"

"I just, I can't believe it"

"I know but it's our little baby and you are going to be an amazing mum"

"It's mad. Oh my gosh. I was drinking new year"

"Hey, it's fine; it won't affect the baby that early"

"Oh ok. That's good"

"Anyway it's not as if we knew"

Colette smiled at him and he kissed her.

"Fletch. I love you"

"I love you too"

Colette went to hug him but gasped in pain.

"Hey, careful. Anyway my shift finishes in about quarter of an hour so just relax here for a bit and then I will be back"

"Ok"

He kissed her and went to finish the rest of her shift. Colette sat there and rested her hand on her stomach and trying to imagine what she would be like as a mum. Then Harry walked in.

"Oh, hey Colette. Did you get your results?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Aww congratulations"

He gave her a hug.

"Owch"

"Oh sorry"

"Don't worry. Just don't tell anyone as it's early days"

"Ok. How is your ribs?"

"Still bruised and sore"

"Well I can't wait till your back"

"Thanks. I'm going to have another week off and then come back"

"Good. I'll see you soon"

Just after Harry left Fletch walked in.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then"

Colette stood up they went to say bye to Serena and then went home. They decided to watch a film and 'Look who's talking' was about to start. Then when if finished they had an early night.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be longer :) x<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>A week later Colette and Fletch was both had work. As they walked in to the staff room Harry and Mary-Clare were whispering.<p>

"Hi" Fletch said and they both turned around.

"Colette you're back" Mary-Clare said.

"Yeah, hopefully I last more than a day"

"Well just make sure you take it easy today. See you in a bit" then Harry and Mary-Clare left.

Thankfully today had been quite an easy day for Colette and it had been quite quiet.

When they got home Fletch cooked them something quick to eat.

"Hey as we both got the day off tomorrow I was thinking of going to the school to see Sarah"

"That would be good. She still hasn't had her Christmas present"

"I know. And by next Christmas we will have our own little girl or boy"

"I never thought I would be having a baby, especially not now"

"You'll be great"

"And you"

The next day they woke up at half ten and got ready. They went to the school at quarter to 12 and lunch time was at 12 o'clock. They got taken to Sarah's class and Sarah was called out.

"Fletch. You came"

"Yeah and this is Colette"

"Nice to meet you Colette"

"Nice to meet you too Sarah"

Fletch pulled out a present and gave it to her.

"This is for you, it's to say thank you. As without you, I wouldn't have gone after her and regretted it for the rest of my life"

"Ohh thank you so much"

Then she gave Fletch a hug and then Colette one. But as she hugged Colette gasped in pain.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's not your fault"

"What happened?"

Colette looked at Fletch as she didn't know what to say.

"Sarah, there was a man and he was very horrible and he hurt her ribs"

"Oh that's mean"

"I know"

"Colette"

"Yeah"

"Why did he hurt you?"

"Because he was hurting his girlfriend and I found out the truth"

"Ohh"

Then Sarah seen Colette's engagement ring.

"Ohh that ring is pretty"

Then she turned to Fletch.

"Did you propose?"

"Yeah, and she said yes"

She jumped up and down saying yay.

"Can I come?"

"Well I thought you wanted to be a bridesmaid? Although we haven't started planning it yet"

"Oh cause of what happened and Christmas and. Oh when did you propose?"

They both laughed at Sarah.

"I proposed on New year's eve, just before midnight"

"Aww. Colette I hope one day I'm as lucky as you and find someone as nice as Fletch"

"Yeah, just don't mess things up first time like I did"

"Although we wouldn't have met you"

Sarah giggled.

"Anyway lunch time is about to start so we will let you have your dinner. But we'll come and see you in a few weeks"

"Ok. Good bye Fletch"

"Good bye sweetie"

Then he gave her a hug, and then she went to Colette.

"Good bye Colette. I hope your ribs get better soon"

"Thank you. Good bye"

Colette gave Sarah a hug and then she walked into class and waved through the window at them.

"Aww she is so cute"

"I know. I knew you would like her"

They left the school and they decided to go to the cinema.

"Colette what do you want to watch?"

"Into the woods"

"That's good; there is one showing in 20 minutes. What is it about?"

"Um there is a baker and his wife, but they really want a child, but the witch next door cursed his father and him or something so they can't have children because his dad stole the magic beans. But the witch can lift the curse if they get a cow, a red cape, hair as yellow as corn and a golden shoe. So they came across the other fairytales. So they get the cow from Jack, from Jack and the beanstalk, the red cape from little red riding hood, the hair from Rapunzel and a golden shoe from Cinderella"

"I thought Cinderella had glass slippers"

"Yeah, but not in this"

"Oh ok. Well let's go and see it"

When the film finished they went home.

"Did you enjoy it?" Colette asked him.

"Yeah, the music is catchy. Oh and that prince"

"I know, it made me laugh when he was like no sorry so foolish of me, but then he is like foolishness can happen in the woods"

"And then when he sings right and wrong don't matter in the woods"

"And then because of him she dies. Oh and when the two princes were singing agony, which was funny as well"

"It was when they pointed to the baby as Cinderella went past and the baker's wife said thanks for the shoe"

"I know she looked so confused. Like why do you need a shoe to make a baby?"

"Oh and her belly grew so quickly. Imagine if you grew that quickly"

"I would be shocked and confused and I wouldn't know what to do"

"Oh and I can't believe that Rapunzel is the bakers sister. It's mad"

"I found it funny when the baker tried taking little red riding hoods cape and she screamed. And when she was stealing all the biscuits"

"Haha that was funny. And when she sang that for all she knew her grandmother could be dead"

"Aww but it was so sad when the bakers wife died, and then when Cinderella and the baker sang no one is alone and then when the bakers wife sings the bit where she sings sometimes people leave you halfway through the woods, do not let it grieve you, no one leaves for good"

"Aww I know, blame the prince"

"Yeah and he got caught by the birds Cinderella talks too"

Then Colette burst into song.

"The way is clear,

The light is good,

I have no fear,

Nor no one should.

The woods are just trees,

The trees are just wood.

I sort of hate to ask it,

But do you have a basket?"

"That was funny the way she was eating as much as she could"

"I know"

"Oh how about we have something to eat"

"Yeah, go and do it then?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Surprise me"

"Ok"

Fletch went out the kitchen and quickly did them something to eat.

"It's ready" Fletch called.

Colette went out the kitchen and sat down to eat with Fletch. When they finished Fletch washed up and they started to talk about their wedding.

* * *

><p>Wedding plans :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you enjoy this chaper and thank you for the reviews :)

Sorry its a bit short x

* * *

><p>As it was about 12 weeks away from the wedding they decided it was time to get the invitations out so they could get numbers and make sure everyone can get the time off work. So they had sat there most of the day making the invitations. They were pink card folded both sides. Then it was ties together with a blue ribbon and a tag saying <em>'Once upon a time...'<em>

On the inside it says

_'A prince met a beautiful princess'_

Then underneath it says:

_Late one night in a magical kingdom_

_Fireworks flew in the dark night sky_

_He spoke of his love of her _

_Then just before the clock struck twelve _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_We're so looking forward to starting our life together_

_And invite you to watch as we become husband and wife_

_And so..._

_We wish for you to be our guest on our magical day of_

_11__th__ April 2015_

_At two o'clock in the afternoon_

_St Francis Church_

_Holby_

_Hope you can make it _

_Colette Sheward and Adrian Fletch_

_Xxx_

When they finished them all they drove around everyone house to drop the off, then for their family and friends who did not live in Holby they posted them. The ones for work they decided to take in the next day when they were both working.

The next day when they were in work it had been quite a busy day. Then at half four a woman was brought in with a little girl. Serena took her into a cubical and she seen Colette walking past.

"Colette"

"Yeah"

"Colette" the little girl screamed and she run and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"My mum isn't well"

"Ok"

Sarah pulled Colette over to her mum.

"Mummy this is Colette, the one Fletch is getting married too"

"Hi nice to meet you" her mum said.

"You too. Sarah how about we go and get a drink so the doctor can look after your mummy?"

"Ok, I'll see you soon mummy"

Colette walked to the staff room and got her a cup of squash.

"Thank you"

They were talking for a few minutes and Fletch came in.

"Fletch!"

She run over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mummy is ill"

"Aww not good"

Then Colette left them to talk while she went to her locker and got the Sarah's invitation out of her bag then she went back into the staff room.

"Sarah"

"Yeah"

Then Colette handed her the invitation.

"Your wedding invitation. It's so pretty"

"Well open it then"

"It's a story"

Then Colette and Fletch took Sarah back to her mum.

"Mummy look"

Then she handed the invitation to her mum.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Anyway without Sarah I wouldn't have Colette here with me now"

Colette and Fletch went back to work and left Sarah with her mum.

A few hours later Colette was sat at the nurse's station and Sarah skipped over.

"Colette"

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Yeah mummy is having her results so Dr Serena said to come and see you"

"Oh ok"

Sarah went around the back of the nurse's station and sat on the chair next to Colette.

"So is it good being a nurse?"

"I love it, and now I wouldn't even know what I would do if I wasn't a nurse"

"My mummy says you can be anything you want to be of you put your mind to it and work hard"

"Ok, so what do you want to be?"

"Maybe a scientist, or a doctor, or a nurse, or a paramedic so I can drive an ambulance or a fire-fighter, or a police officer, or a actress like in movies, or on stage, maybe both, or I could be a dancer or be a pop star"

"Wow that's a very long list"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure. But I got ages to figure it out anyway"

"That's true"

"Oh my mummy said I can be bridesmaid"

"That's good"

"So when we going dress shopping"

"It's either going to be the first or eighth of February, we are going to look for my dress then all the bridesmaids and my two little flower girls"

"How many have you got?"

"I got my cousin Shannon, Fletches cousin Mary, then her daughter Cara, Lizzy which is his cousins wife and then Zoshia who is a doctor here, but I've know her since she was a little girl as I was very close to her mum and dad. Then there is you. I also have then my cousin Shannon's twin daughters Maddie and Maisy who are my flower girls"

"Do you have any page boys?"

"Yeah, Fletches nephew Benny, an mine Leo but he is still a baby"

"Aww so he is little"

"Yeah"

"It's so exciting! I've never been to a wedding before"

"Really?"

"Yeah so this will be my first one"

Serena came over.

"Sarah your mum is fine to go home"

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she is fine"

"Thank you for looking after mummy"

"Aww that's ok"

"See you soon Colette"

"Ok bye"

Sarah went to her mum and then they said bye and left.

"Is she ok?"

"She fainted, but that was because she is pregnant"

"Aww"

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be longer :) x<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, work has been crazy.

Here is a longer chapter.

Colette's first scan :D

* * *

><p>Colette was now 12 weeks pregnant so Colette and Fletch went to the hospital at half ten for the first baby scan.<p>

They went to reception to let them now she was there and a few minutes later a middle aged woman came out.

"Colette Sheward"

They both got up and went into the room.

"Hello Colette, I'm Jenny, is this your partner?"

"Yeah, his name is Fletch, well Adrian but everyone calls him Fletch"

"Hi" Fletch said.

"Ok come and take a seat on the bed"

Colette sat on the bed.

"Is this your first baby together?"

"Yeah"

"Ok can you roll your top up"

"Ok"

Colette pulled her top up.

"This is going to be cold"

"Ok"

She put the gel on Collette's stomach and then started moving the transducer across her stomach.

"Ok this is your bladder here, your placenta here and"

Colette turned to look at Fletch then back at Jenny.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Give me a sec"

Colette looked at Fletch.

"Hey don't panic I'm sure the baby is ok"

"Babies. You are having quads"

"Quads?" Colette asked.

"Look here is baby number 1, here is baby number 2, if I move this side here is baby number 3, and baby number 4 hiding. But they all have good heartbeats"

Colette and Fletch were both staring at the screen. Jenny moved the transducer around Colette's stomach and took a few photos and printed them off.

"Here are some photos of the babies for you both"

"Thanks. When will they be due?"

"About the 10th of September, but we'll have to see how your pregnancy goes as there are so many of them in there"

"Ok"

Colette and Fletch left the room and went down to the cafe in reception, Colette went and sat at the table and Fletch went to get them a drink.

As he walked over he saw Colette looking at the photos.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just shocked. I never imagined myself having one baby, never mind four"

Fetch laughed.

"It's going to be fine"

"Yeah but you won't be the one pushing them all out. Seeing people give birth to one baby looks painful, and I'm going to have to give birth to four babies in one go"

"You will be brilliant"

"Can we go and show Serena after our drinks?"

"Yeah"

They got in the lift and went up to the ward and seen Serena walking away from one of the patients.

"Hi Serena"

"Oh hi, come into my office?"

Colette and Fletch both went into Serena's office.

"How was the baby scan?"

"Umm, good heartbeats"

"That's great. Wait heartbeats?"

"Aha, not just one baby"

"Can I look?"

Colette handed her the scan photos. Serena was staring at them.

"Wait how many babies?"

"We are having quads"

"Oh my. I can't believe it"

"I know it's crazy"

Then Harry opened the door and seen Serena with the scans.

"Hi, Serena one of the patients is asking for you"

"Let me take a guess. Ellen?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I will see you both tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Harry came in.

"Can I look at your baby scan?"

"Ok"

Colette handed them to Harry.

"Oh huh? How many babies have you got in there?"

"Four"

"Four? I thought it looked like four but thought maybe I just was making babies up. When are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know"

Colette looked at Fletch. Then he came up with an idea.

"Our wedding day"

"Yeah"

"You've set a date?"

"Yeah, the 11th of April"

"When are the babies due?"

"10th September"

"No offence, but you are going to be huge"

"Harry that's mean"

"I know. But it's true. Anyway see you guys tomorrow"

After Harry left they both decided to tell their parents, and their cousins.

They went to Colette's parents' house first. Her father opened the door.

"Colette my little princess"

"Hi Dad"

"What a surprise. Come here"

He pulled Colette into a hug.

"Hello Fletch"

"Hi George"

They went and sat on the sofa then her mum came in.

"Hello dear"

"Hi mum"

Colette got up to give her mum a hug.

"Hi Fletch"

"Hi Marie"

"What a pleasant surprise"

"We came to tell you both something important and show you something"

"What is it Colette?" her dad asked.

"I'm pregnant"

Her dad stood up and pulled Colette into a hug.

"That's amazing! I thought I would've been waiting longer"

Colette pulled back.

"You should also know that, we are having. We're having quads"

Her mother gasped and her father stared at her.

"Quads?" her mother said in disbelief.

Colette nodded and pulled out the scan photos. Her parents were sat next to each other looking at the photos.

"Colette and Fletch, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti bolognaise"

"That would be great mum"

Colette's mum went out the kitchen to start cooking. Her dad sat on his chair.

"Colette come here"

Colette sat on his lap.

"Is this to make up for making us wait so long for a grandchild"

She laughed.

"I wasn't planning on having this many. Especially in one go"

"Just remember me and your mum will help you anyway we can. We both love you so much and you will always be my little princess"

"I love you dad"

After they had eaten their dinner they stayed for a bit longer and then left.

Then they went to Fletch's parents house.

"Remember it will be fine"

"Ok"

They got out of the car and went to the door. His dad opened the door.

"Hello son"

"Hi dad"

"Hello Colette"

"Hi"

They went in and sat down.

"Where is mum?"

"Your mother is upstairs; she will be down in a minute"

"Ok"

"Is everything alright?"

"We got something to tell you"

"Ok"

Then his mum came in.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?"

"Hi mum. We came to tell you something?"

"Ok"

Fletch held Colette's hand.

"Colette is pregnant, but"

Fletch was trying to think what to say but his mum blurted out.

"The baby isn't yours?"

Colette stood up and run out of there.

"Mum, what the hell? I was going to say we are having quads"

"Oh"

Then Fletch run out after Colette.

"I told you they hate me"

"Shh"

He pulled her into him and kissed her on her head.

Inside his father glared at his wife.

"What was that for?"

"Well she suddenly moved to America, or she could've got pregnant over there"

"Can't you tell she feels uncomfortable here, our son loves her and we have to support them? They are engaged and our now having a baby, well four"

"They were engaged before"

"But she was scared. They were both young and they have both grown up so much"

Then he stood up and went outside and seen Fletch with his arms around Colette who was crying.

"Colette"

Then Fletch felt her stiffen in his arms.

"It's his"

"That's not what I was going to say. I want to say sorry; I don't know why she said it. But congratulations"

Colette pulled away from Fletch and looked at Fletch's dad.

"Thanks"

He walked over to Colette and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. And I want you to feel comfortable in my house especially as I hope to see the four little ones"

Colette let out a little laugh.

"Thanks dad"

"I have had a quick word with my wife, but I will sort her out. Please come back inside. I really would like to see the scan photos"

"Ok"

"Good"

They went back in to the house and sat down.

"I'm sorry Colette. I should not have said that. Please forgive me?"

"Ok"

Colette got the scan photos out and passed them to Fletch's dad.

"Aww they are beautiful. Although with four little babies growing inside of you, you're probably going to be quite big"

"I know, I will look like a hippo"

They laughed then they passed the photos to Fletch's mum.

"They are amazing, so clear"

They stayed a bit longer then left. His dad saw them out.

"Good bye Colette, and make sure you take care of yourself and those four little ones"

"Ok. Good bye"

"Bye dad"

"Bye son"

They both left.

"I was thinking if we go to Will's as Benny will be there as he is in morning nursery at the moment.

"Ok"

When they got to Will's Fletch knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Fletch and Colette"

"Hi" they both said.

They both walked in then Benny run over to Fletch.

"Uncle Fletch"

"Hey Benny"

"When you getting married?"

"Give us time to send the invitations out"

"Haha ok"

Fletch put Benny down then he jumped on Colette.

"Benny be careful" Fletch said.

"Sorry, did I hurt you Colette? I didn't mean to. I just wanted a hug"

She picked him up.

"You didn't hurt me but you need to be careful"

"Ok. I leant two new tunes. I can play Mary had a little lamb and happy birthday"

"Really? You will have to show me in a minute"

"Ok"

Colette put him down and then Lizzy walked in.

"Oh hey Fletch. Hi Colette"

"Hi" they both said.

Lizzy sat next to Will on the sofa and Benny came and sat on Fletch's lap.

"Colette is pregnant"

"So she is having a baby?" Benny giggled.

"Well more than one baby"

Then Will said "You're having twins?"

Colette giggled.

"We are having quads"

They both stared at Colette and Fletch.

"Huh? What's quads?"

"Colette has four babies growing inside of her"

"Four that's a lot. But how? Her belly is small, so how are there four babies in there?"

"They are really, really small as they are only 12 weeks old, so they have a lot of growing to do"

"Oh"

Then Colette pulled the scan photos out of her bag.

"Would you like to see a photo?"

"Yeah"

He crawled onto Colette's lap and looked at the photos.

"Where are the babies?"

"There is one baby, there is another one, then by here is the other one, and this baby was trying to hide"

"They look weird"

"All babies look like that"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway let your mum and dad have a look"

"Ok. Can I play the two tunes to you?"

"Ok"

Benny got off her lap and they both went over to the little piano. He started playing them and then showed Colette which notes to press. They stayed for half an hour then they left.

They then went to Shannon's house.

"Colette"

"Hey Shannon"

They hugged.

"Hi Fletch"

"Hi Shannon"

They walked in and Maddie and Maisy came over.

"Hi Auntie Colette, hi Fletch"

"Hey girlies"

"Hi"

Colette gave them both a hug and then went and picked up Leo and gave him a hug.

"Hello Leo, where is your beautiful smile?"

Then he smiled and did a little laugh.

Colette went and sat on the sofa with Leo on her lap then James came in.

"Hi"

"Hello" Colette and Fletch both said.

"We have something to tell you"

"What?" The two girls giggled.

"I'm pregnant"

Then the two girls got up and run over to Colette to hug her then they gave Fletch a hug.

"Do you have a photo?" Maisy asked.

"Can we see it?" Maddie giggled.

"Well before you look do you want to know another thing?"

"Are you having twins too?" Shannon asked.

"We are having quads"

"Quads? Oh my"

The two girls stared at Colette.

"Quads are when there are four babies"

"Ohh" they both said.

"Four babies, that's a lot" Maddie laughed.

Colette showed them the scans and pointed out the four babies then gave them to Shannon and James to look at.

They stayed for a while chatting and playing with the girls and baby Leo before they left.

They then went to Mary's house.

"Hi Mary"

"Aww hi Fletch, hey Colette"

"Hi"

They went in sat down. Then Cara came running down the stairs.

"Hi Uncle Fletch"

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hi Colette"

"Hey"

Then Matt came in.

"Hi"

"Hi" they both said back.

"How are you too?" Mary asked.

"Ok, we actually got something to tell you"

"I'm pregnant" Colette said.

"Really?" Mary said in disbelief.

"You are having a baby?"

Cara said exited.

"Yeah, well not a baby but four babies"

"Four babies? That's a lot"

"Quads. I can't believe it" Mary said.

Colette showed them the scan photos, and she pointed out the four babies. They stayed for a while but then they went home. Fletch made them a ham toasty and then they watched some TV and had a nice evening in together.

* * *

><p>Quads :D<p> 


End file.
